Captain Ichigo Kurosaki
by The True Dovahkiin
Summary: the head captain finally filled the vacant captain spot and Ichigo got one of them, the new captain of squad 9 how will he deal with being a full time soul reaper and a captain, i don't own bleach or the characters except the ones i made those are mine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1 ½ years after Aizen was sealed away

The head captain had called all the captains and lieutenants in to a meeting to discuss a very important matter but he would not say what, once all the captains had taken their places with their lieutenants behind them Yammamoto sat at the front with Sasakibe standing by his side with three folded captains coats in his arms.

"as you can all guess I have decided who will fill the spots of Sosuke Aizen and his traitors" Yammamoto said in his stern old man voice

Some of the captains looked uneasy but no one said anything, "the new captain of squad 3 shall be former lieutenant of squad 6, Renji Abarai" Renji stepped out from behind Byakuya and knelt at the head captains feet Sasakibe gave Renji the captains coat, "remember being a captain is a big responsibility the mistakes of your subordinates are your mistakes and you must be ready to face the consequences"

"I am sir" Renji said before getting up and taking his place between the head captain and Komamura

"for lack of qualified and willing candidates the new captain of squad 5 shall be former 5th seat of squad 12,Hikaru" the captains waited for another name but someone just walked in, he was a little taller than Byakuya with dark skin he wore the standard soul reaper uniform but he also wore a hollow mask like Ichigo's but it only had red tear trails the mask was also attached to a hood so you couldn't see Hikaru's whole head, he carried around two standard size Zanpakuto on his back both had triangular guards with a blue grip and rings on the pommel. Hikaru knelt at the head captains feet before Sasakibe gave him the captains coat.

As Hikaru was about to take his place between Renji and Komamura, Mayuri stepped out, "I object to you promoting my 5th seat, this will reduce the number of research subjects I have available and could halt many important experiments, I demand to know who oversaw his captains test and why I was not notarised"

"myself along with captain Unohana and Captain Zaraki oversaw his proficiency test and I left it to captain Zaraki to notify you of his promotion"

"I guess I must have forgot" Kenpachi said not really caring

"I will never understand how a barbaric imbecile like yourself ever became a captain" Mayuri said stepping back into line with Hikaru taking his place as well

"finally the new captain of squad 9 will be former substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo walked in with Zangetsu strapped to his back, he knelt at the head captains feet and received his captains coat and then stood between Komamura and Kenpachi

"with no more business to discuss this meeting is dismissed" Yamamoto said banging his stick and leaving

Ichigo was leaving when Rukia, the new lieutenant of squad 13, stopped him "how are you going to be a captain you have family back in the world of the living?" she asked

"I was run over in the world of the living and I'm dead now" Ichigo told her

"really?" Rukia asked surprised

"no I'm letting Kon have my body and a life" he said "but I've got Chad and Uryu keeping an eye on him"

"that's a good idea you don't want your body to end up in prison" Rukia said "you should meet your new squad"

Ichigo found his way to the squad 9 barracks where he met Shuhei who introduced him to the seated members of the squad and some unseated members, as he was being given a tour round the Barracks a squad member came to tell him the new captain of squad 5 was throwing a party and all the captains and lieutenants were invited after he had finished the tour and singed some paperwork Ichigo went with Shuhei to the squad 5 party.

The party was being held in the squad 5 courtyard and most of the captains showed up except for Yamamoto, Byakuya, Mayuri and Jushiro. Ichigo went up to Hikaru to congratulate him but the new captain was kind of drunk, he stumbled over to Ichigo and shoved a drink in to his hand "it isn't a party without sake, I got that from Rangiku's personal stash Toshiro showed me where it was" as Hikaru stumbled away Ichigo noticed a drunk Rangiku with an angry Toshiro next to her

"I GAVE HIKARU YOUR STASH IN HOPES THAT YOU WOULD STOP DRINKING SO MUCH" Toshiro shouted at Rangiku

"oh captain lighten up" Rangiku said pinching his cheeks "have some sake"

"how on earth did you get me to agree to come?" Toshiro asked regretting coming here

"I think I said I would do all my paperwork tomorrow" she said drinking another cup of sake, "oh by the way captain I will need the day off tomorrow"

"Rangiku if you are not in the office tomorrow then you can kiss the next 5 pay cheques goodbye" Toshiro was getting angry and the grass under his feet was starting to freeze "and if you don't finish all your paperwork tomorrow then you are paying for my hair gel for an entire year"

"oh but captain it's sooooo much paperwork" Rangiku said pleading with him

"fine" Toshiro said giving Rangiku hope "if you don't finish your paper work tomorrow you can pay for my hair gel for the next 2 years, I could use the money" Ichigo laughed and walked around looking for other people when he bumped in to Rukia

"why are you here Rukia?" Ichigo asked her

"I could ask you the same" she said "and why do you have sake?"

"captain Hikaru gave it to me and I was invited" Ichigo explained

"well I am the lieutenant of squad 13 so I was invited as well" she said

"so is anyone els.." Ichigo started but was interrupted by a loud bang

End of chapter 1

Ichigo is a captain, Rangiku will be out of money for the next 2 year and Toshiro will be getting some expensive hair gel so expect his hair to be even more fabulous. Any way fav and stuff this is my first bleach fic also

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2-Kenpachi vs Hikaru

Chapter 2-Kenpachi vs Hikaru

"so is anyone els.." Ichigo started but was interrupted by a loud bang

Ichigo and Rukia ran to where the loud bang came from to find Kenpachi with his zanpakuto drawn and a slash down his left shoulder, "release your zanpakuto I want you to fight at full strength"

Hikaru jumped out of nowhere and started to slash at Kenpachi pushing him back, "you want my zanpakuto here it is" he said jumping back and slashing his zanpakuto together, "awaken and illuminate, Sozo no ochita kamigami"

His zanpakuto produced a blinding light and when it died down his zanpakuto were gone and he was wearing silver gauntlets chained to black shoulder guards, "so what does your zanpakuto do?" Kenpachi asked

"this" Hikaru said raising his right hand, the gauntlet liquefied and reformed in to a pistol, "I call it a kido pistol"

"why?" Kenpachi asked raising his sword

"this is why, byakurai" Hikaru said into the pistol before he shot it at Kenpachi and lightning came out and hit him in the shoulder

"should we stop them?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia

"no" Rukia said

"well your zanpakuto leaves open to close range attacks" Kenpachi said flashing in close about to slash when it was blocked by a sword that appeared in Hikaru's hand

"my zanpakuto allows me to recreate any weapon" Hikaru said pushing Kenpachi off him shooting another byakurai at him, "remember what these are called?"

"you called them kido pistols but I really don't care" Kenpachi said running at Hikaru

"exactly kido, Rikujokoro" Hikaru said shooting at the running Kenpachi, trapping him in the circle of light

"I win" Hikaru said raising his sword about to bring it down when Kenpachi broke out of the bakudo and slashed at Hikaru from the bottom causing them both to go flying, when they both landed they tried to get up but ended up dropping to the ground.

"should we help them?" Ichigo asked

"no their lieutenants are doing that" Rukia said pointing to Momo and Yachiru helping the two up

"do you know why they were fighting?" Ichigo asked

"he's Kenpachi, any way I need to get to the barracks" Rukia said walking back to her barracks

Next day

Ichigo woke up in the squad 9 captains' room when Shuhei forced him up to sign some paper work after he was done with the paperwork; he put on his sleeveless captains coat then decided to see the other captains. He went to squad 10 barracks to find Toshiro with his feet up and Rangiku buried in paperwork, "how did you get her to do all that paperwork?" Ichigo asked knowing Rangiku would never do that

"well I told her if she could do mine and her paperwork by the end of the day then I would give her a pay rise but if she couldn't she pays for my hair gel and shampoo for the next 3 years" he said leaning back with a grin

"oh please captain couldn't you just give me a break" Rangiku said dropping her head on to the desk

"get on with your work Rangiku" he said

"well I'm going to see how Hikaru doing" Ichigo said walking out the door

"I'll come with you" Toshiro said picking up Hyorinmaru

The two captains walked to the squad 4 barracks to find that Kenpachi and Hikaru were gone, "where are they?" Ichigo asked

"they seemed to have disappeared but if they are able to walk then they must be healed" Unohana said

"well we will just be on our way" Ichigo said when he heard a crash from the back of the barracks Ichigo, Unohana and Toshiro ran out to the back to find Renji with a released Zabimaru in his hand flying backwards then Hikaru jumped in with his released zanpakuto in the form of a sword and pistol.

"sokatsui" Hikaru whispered in to the pistol before shooting a wave of blue flames at Renji which just missed him, before Renji could raise Zabimaru Toshiro drew Hyorinmaru shouting "reign over the frosted heaven's, Hyorinmaru"

Toshiro jumped in blocking Hikaru's zanpakuto, "why are you fighting all the captains?" Toshiro asked

"I want to see which captains are more powerful than me" he said pushing Toshiro off him and pointing the pistol

"okasen" Hikaru said firing a small yellow arc at Toshiro, suddenly Ichigo flashed in the way using Zangetsu to block the kido

"then why don't you issue an open challenge to all the captains" Ichigo said

"your right" he said tapping the pistol on his mask, "their honour would stop them from refusing"

"ok" Hikaru said flashing away

"thanks" Renji said getting up, "when he saw me he challenged me and started to attack"

The three captains walked around for the rest of the day until Toshiro had to check that Rangiku had finished the paperwork so Renji and Ichigo went along to see Toshiro shout at her, when the three captains got to the squad 10 barracks Rangiku was asleep with a pile of paperwork still on her desk, "get up Rangiku" Toshiro said walking over to her desk

"oh yeah right there that tickles" she whispered in her sleep giggling

"RANGIKU" Toshiro shouted causing her to spring awake

"CAPTAIN I FINISHED!" she shouted in surprise throwing papers everywhere

"no you didn't Rangiku" he said standing with his arms crossed

"I want you to finish this paperwork and the paperwork you will have tomorrow and mine by the end of the next day, I'll take a walk tomorrow I might see grandma and get some watermelon" he said

"so I don't have to pay for your hair gel" she said hopeful

"no I will need 10 tubs of hair gel and 5 bottles of shampoo a month" he said, "now clean this all up" pointing to the papers all over the floor and walking out the door

"don't you think you're being a bit harsh on her" Ichigo said as Toshiro walked by, "and why do you need so much hair gel?"

"no she is always lazy or turning up late or drunk, sometimes all three" he said, "and it takes a lot to keep this hair looking this good"

"are you single handily keeping the hair product industry afloat" Ichigo wondered out loud

"possibly" he said walking out the door

Ichigo went in the office and started to help Rangiku pick up the papers, "why is the captain always so harsh?" she asked whining

"you know he might lighten up if you get in on time, do your work and were sober" Ichigo told her

"but that is so hard" she said

"there is another way to get the captain to lighten up" Ichigo said

"what is it?" Rangiku asked

"become a captain" Ichigo said picking up the last paper and handing it to her

End of chapter 2

Hikari no ochita kami supposed to mean fallen gods of creation but I got it from google translate so who knows what it means. This chapter was just filler. Fav and stuff

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	3. Chapter 3-Hikaru vs Everyone

Chapter 3-Hikaru vs everyone

It had been three days since Hikaru had fought Renji and he had retreated in to his barracks only coming out to eat and do paperwork, Ichigo had finished all his paperwork early and with nothing to do he went walking around, it was just after noon when he ran in to Rukia, "what are you doing?" he asked

"I had finished all my work and everything was done so I went for a walk" she said

"well how about we have lunch I know just the spot" he said grabbing her arm and dragging her along

Ichigo dragged Rukia to cherry blossom tree that stood alone on a small hill when the two finally sat under the tree, Rukia noticed "this is the Kuchiki manor"

"really?" Ichigo asked

"yes I used to come here when Byakuya first adopted me, and you can see my room right there" she said pointing over to the main house

"well that's interesting, let's eat" Ichigo said

"so did you say goodbye to everyone before you left?" Rukia asked

"yes everyone" he said

"so how are Yuzu and Karin?" she asked

"they both started at a new school and seem to be doing fine but Yuzu seems to think Karin has a boyfriend but I think she's just imagining things" he said

"so what do you think is going on genius?" Rukia asked

"I don't know I just don't think she has a boyfriend" he said

"you don't know anything about girls, idiot" she said

"and you do midget" Ichigo said pushing down on her head

"of course I do I am a girl" she said pushing his hand off her head

The two sat for about hour talking about how the others are doing and other thing until a messenger flashed in, "captain Kurosaki and lieutenant Kuchiki, captain Hikaru requests the presents of all the captains and lieutenants in the old training grounds" the messenger said before flashing away, the two ran to the old training ground to find all the captains and lieutenants even the head captain was there.

"what is the meaning of this captain Hikaru?" the head captain asked

"I challenge all the captains and lieutenants to a one on one fight, the winner is the first one to draw blood" Hikaru said taking out his zanpakuto, "and I want you all to release your Zanpakuto"

"fine the captains will go along with this" Yammamoto said, "I will scold you later for not wearing you captains coat"

"I will wear it once I have faced each and every one of you in battle" he said

"awaken and illuminate, Sozo no ochita kamigami" he shouted, "now who's first"

Hikaru easily beat all the lieutenants, but his first fight with a captain was a rematch with Kenpachi, Kenpachi ran at Hikaru, just as he defeated Rukia, bringing his sword down in a wide arc. Hikaru easily blocked it above his head and swung a second sword under his armpit but Kenpachi jumped back before he charged forward and slashed wildly pushing Hikaru back. Backed up against the wall Kenpachi was about to deliver the finishing blow but Hikaru blocked it and stabbed Kenpachi through the shoulder, ending the fight.

"that was no fun" Kenpachi said as he walked off

The second captain to face Hikaru was Toshiro, he released Hyorinmaru and fired ice spikes at Hikaru, Hikaru jumped out of the way of the spikes but Toshiro used the chain on the end of his sword to grab one of Hikaru's swords and pulled him in slashing at him. Hikaru blocked the slash and used the chained sword to slash Toshiro down the shoulder but no blood came out, Toshiro had coated his shoulder in ice and he pushed Hikaru off of him and pulled the chain off Hikaru's sword. Toshiro swung his sword in front of him creating a mist before firing ice spikes at Hikaru, when the mist cleared Hikaru stood unharmed with a sword in his right hand and a pistol in his left Hikaru pointed the pistol at Toshiro and said "tenran" he caught Toshiro in a tornado flinging him about until it threw him on the ground and Hikaru simply slashed Toshiro across the leg.

Hikaru faced off against the other captains managing to beat Soi Fon, Sajin, Mayuri and Jushiro, Hikaru managed to draw with Byakuya and Shunsui and only lost to Unohana. Renji was the next captain to go up against Hikaru, they both released their Zanpakuto and Renji threw Zabimaru at Hikaru from above which Hikaru jumped out of the way of and changed his left sword in to a pistol, "byakurai" he said shooting lightning at Renji.

"BAKUDO NUMBER 8, SEKI" Renji shouted blocking the lightning with a small blue orb, when Renji put his hands down Hikaru was next to him and Hikaru's sword was on its way in to his stomach but Renji moved his hand saying, "bakudo number 8, seki" so the sword bounced off the kido. Renji was about to use Zabimaru when Hikaru said "byakurai" shooting lightning in to Renji's stomach then slashing him across the arm.

Ichigo was next and he started the fight out with a getsuga tensho right at Hikaru which Hikaru jumped out of the way of before flashing to Ichigo's left about to slash him but Ichigo blocked it and pushed Hikaru off him. The two of them stood at a distance from each other, they both ran at each other then locked blades before pushing each other off and they flashed about slashing at each other, most of the captains could just about keep up with them, when they finally stopped they stood facing each other for a few minutes before Hikaru made a flintlock rifle and Ichigo fired his getsuga, Hikaru was hit by the getsuga and Ichigo by a bullet causing it to be a draw.

After Hikaru was healed, he released his zanpakuto and stood before the head captain, "since you are a captain I will show you my zanpakuto" he said as his staff disappeared to reveal his sword

"all things in the universe turn to ashes, RYUJIN JAKKA" he shouted pulling out the blade and flames appeared surrounding Hikaru, Hikaru ran at the head captain and without even blinking or flinching Yammamoto blocked all of Hikaru's slashes

"you are a skilled swordsman but you are still no match for me" Yammamoto said pushing Hikaru off him, "I have been head captain for over a thousand years, you are just some young upstart that needs to be punished"

Hikaru got rid of his swords and said "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" he shouted "HADO NUMBER 90 KUROHITSUGI"

The black coffin surrounded the head captain and when it was just about done Yammamoto swung Ryujin Jakka breaking the kido, when Yammamoto broke the kido you could see panic in Hikaru's eyes through the mask but before he could react the head captain had slashed him across his chest but when the head captain turned around it was just Hikaru's sleeve, "stealth hoho 3rd shiho Utsusemi" Hikaru said looking at his ripped sleeve, "I didn't want to ruin this but I had to"

Hikaru flashed in behind the head captain, "I didn't know that you knew that move but I won't make the same mistake twice" Yammamoto said turning around and throwing an arc of fire at Hikaru. Hikaru jumped out the way landing behind Yammamoto about to slash him when Yammamoto said "kurohitsugi" Hikaru was trapped in a black coffin and when it disappeared Hikaru dropped to the ground covered in blood.

End of chapter 3

Did you expect the head captain to lose, I'm not going to do that, the story will get more interesting next chapter, I know because I've already written it so what ever

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	4. Chapter 4-Rukia lieutenant of squad 9

Chapter 4-Rukia lieutenant of squad 9

Ichigo woke up in the squad 4 barracks with bandages wrapped around his shoulder, he sat up and slid out of the bed when he noticed a sleeping Hikaru without his mask but his face was covered by his hair so Ichigo walked up to the sleeping captain and reached to take a look at his face when Unohana appeared next to him and said "I would appreciate it if you would not disturb my patients"

"I was just checking if he was ok" Ichigo said jumping away

"he is in my personal care so he will be fine" she said "as for you since you seem to be able to move freely I suggest you get back to you squad"

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and made his way to squad 9 where he found Shuhei

"Shuhei" Ichigo said walking in to the barracks, "I need to talk to you"

Ichigo sat at his desk in the office, "what is it Ichigo?" Shuhei asked

"I was thinking of getting you transferred to squad 13" Ichigo said

"why?" Shuhei asked

"since I am new to being a captain I was going to ask Rukia to serve as my lieutenant but I don't want you to lose your position as lieutenant so I'm going to suggest you become the lieutenant of squad 13" Ichigo told him

"really" Shuhei said not sure what to say

"I was going to see captain Ukitake about it now do you want to come?" Ichigo asked

"yes" Shuhei said getting up and the two soul reapers walked to the squad 13 barracks where they found Rukia doing paperwork

"what happened here?" Shuhei asked

"I have a lot of work to do, I have to write up reports on the hollows that are appearing in the precipice world and on the casualties from those hollow attacks, I also have to write up a report on the progress of the new members of the squad" she said

"we were looking for Jushiro" Ichigo said

"he's in the next room resting" she said

"this actually concerns you so you should come with us" Ichigo said

The three went in to the next room where Jushiro was sitting reading but he did look tired, when he saw them he greeted them with a smile, "what brings you here Ichigo?" he asked closing his book

"I wanted to ask you something" Ichigo told Jushiro

"what is it?" Jushiro wondered

"since I'm new to being a captain I wanted to suggest that we switch lieutenants because me and Rukia worked well when I was a substitute soul reaper so having her as my lieutenant would help me adjust better" Ichigo explained

"I believe that is a good idea, Rukia has been overloaded with work and I think Shuhei could handle it better" Jushiro said

"captain I am handling the work load just fine" Rukia said

"I don't doubt that you can handle it but there is no denying you and Ichigo do make a better team" Jushiro said

"there you are" someone said, the four of them looked around before Hikaru walked in with a new mask that was completely red on its right side

"is that a new mask?" Rukia asked

"yes it is" Hikaru said

"how many of those do you have?" she asked

"a lot" he said

"why aren't you wearing your captains coat" Jushiro asked

"I am" Hikaru said, turning around to show them the captain coat scrap that was clasped to his right zanpakuto sheath and you could just see the squad 5 insignia

"I didn't see it" Jushiro said

"why are you here?" Ichigo asked interrupting the two

"I'm looking for Shuhei" he said, "I wanted Shuhei to become my lieutenant"

"what about Momo?" Shuhei asked

"she can become Ichigo's lieutenant" he said

"but he's taking Rukia as a lieutenant" Shuhei said

"well then Shuhei can be the lieutenant of squad 5, Momo can be the lieutenant of squad 13 and Rukia is the lieutenant of squad 9" Hikaru said, "so we can do this tomorrow bye"

After Hikaru walked out they all agreed and went their separate ways.

Next day

Rukia walked in to squad 9 ready to start her day as its lieutenant, she walked in to the captains office to find Ichigo talking to some of the members of the squad about the newsletter, when he was done she walked up to his desk, "why did you want me as a lieutenant?" she asked

"it will just makes me feel better if you were my lieutenant" Ichigo said going to look at some paperwork

"well the work will be easier" she said going over to her desk

The two worked for about an hour, passing comments every so often, till one of the members of the squad walked in with some papers.

"what is it?" Ichigo asked

"the head captain wants you to deal with a powerful hollow that has killed 5 soul reapers" he said

"ok get the 3rd through 8th seat and get the camping equipment packed" Ichigo said getting up, "come on Rukia"

"I'm coming with you?" she asked

"you're my lieutenant and a good lieutenant doesn't leave their captains side" Ichigo said

By sunset Ichigo and the group had not found the hollow so they decided to camp by a lake for the night, Ichigo and Rukia sat in the captain's tent for hours talking about hollows they destroyed together until they fell asleep.

Ichigo was awoken by the sound of men screaming and he was up instantly kicking Rukia awake and grabbing Zangetsu, when Ichigo got outside tentacles were coming out of the lake and were wrapped around all of the people Ichigo brought, while he was thinking of how to attack one of the tentacles grabbed Rukia and then a giant sphere rose up out of the water with a hollow mask

"so they finally sent a captain to kill me" it said holding the Rukia over its mouth, "I like to eat the women last they taste sweeter"

"getsuga tensho" Ichigo fired the getsuga at the hollow but it smashed the water with its tentacle creating a water shield blocking the getsuga, Ichigo jumped through the water and brought Zangetsu down on the hollows and fired a getsuga as his zanpakuto connected with the hollows head, the hollow screamed as it died dropping the squad members after Ichigo checked every one was okay they packed up camp and headed back.

Aizen's cell

"another 19,999 years" Aizen thought "I hate this place it is so dark and damp"

Aizen just sat there trying to think of a way to escape, "there has to be a way out" he thought

"I know a way out" he heard a voice in his head, the voice was familiar but he couldn't remember who it belonged to

"who are you?" he asked

"don't you remember me?" it asked

"no who are you?" Aizen asked

"who else could it be" it said

"Kyoka Suigetsu" he realised

End of chapter 4

So Aizen still has his zanpakuto and that could spell trouble for the soul society but not for a long time I have things to write any way I like to be flattered so review

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	5. Chapter 5-frontpage story

Chapter 5-frontpage story

Ichigo walked in to the Seireitei and after putting away the camping equipment he went to deliver the report to the head captain, on his way there he felt something run in to him and push him down after he got up he looked behind him and saw lieutenant Isane siting on the ground with papers surrounding her Ichigo helped her up and started to pick up the papers, "are you ok?" Ichigo asked giving her the papers

"I'm ok" she said struggling with the paper

"do you want me to help you?" Ichigo asked

"no I'm going to give head captain some of captains Unohana's patient reports, I couldn't ask you to go out of your way" she said

"I am going to see the head captain now so it is no problem" he said taking some of the papers

The two were walking to the squad 1 barracks when Ichigo came up with a question, "do you take care of captain Unohana's patients?" he asked

"yes I do tend to some of captain Unohana's patients" she said

"so did you take you care of captain Hikaru?" Ichigo asked

"yes I did take care of captain Hikaru" she said

"so you've seen him without his mask, I have always wondered what he looks like under there can you tell me?" he asked

"well…." She started to blush

"does he have scars?" Ichigo wondered

"no he was….handsome" she said looking embarrassed

He was going to ask her more questions but they reached the squad 1 barracks and had to part ways after Ichigo had reported to the head captain he went back to the barracks and was greeted with squad members panicking and running about, Ichigo shouted at them to stop which caused them to look at him, "what is going on?" he asked

"we don't have a front page story and the newsletter has to be out tomorrow" a squad member said looking stressed

Ichigo started to think when he remembered the conversation he had with Isane, "I'm going to get Hikaru to take off his mask" he said

"that will be front page worthy that could get a double page spread" the squad member said

"good get me a cameraman I'm going to see Hikaru" Ichigo said

Ichigo walked in to the squad 5 office to find Shuhei doing paperwork and Hikaru sleeping on the sofa, Ichigo walked in, shushed Shuhei and went up to Hikaru with the cameraman behind him he reached for the mask and when he was about to touch the mask Hikaru grabbed Ichigo's wrist, "do not touch my mask" Hikaru said not even opening his eyes

Ichigo withdrew his hand, "I just need one picture of you without your mask for the front page of the newsletter" Ichigo explained

"no way but you could talk to everyone in squad 12 and create an artist's recreation of my face" he said

"now go away" Hikaru said going back to sleep

Ichigo took Hikaru's advice and talked to everyone in squad 12 that had seen Hikaru's face, about 3 people, and got an artist to create a portrait of what Hikaru should look like.

Ichigo got the portrait to the newsletter editor and it was good enough to get the front page, after he had delt with the newsletter he went in to the office to find Rukia at his desk doing his work, "what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm doing all your work since you've been gone all day" she said

"I was helping the newsletter get a front page story" I told her

"well I have to look over these stories for the newsletter and decide which one will get in, which is your job" she said, "I don't even know why you want me as a lieutenant"

"well you've been with me through everything and I felt I needed you through this" Ichigo told her

"that's ok but what is Byakuya going to think about me changing squads" she said worried

"why do you care what he thinks, I never really liked him" Ichigo said

"he is my brother of course I care what he thinks of me" she said getting up

"well I think you care a bit too much" Ichigo said on the border of shouting

"what is your problem with him?" Rukia asked now shouting

"well there was that time he was going to let you DIE!" Ichigo shouted the last part

"why can't you get over that, I'm fine" she shouted at him

"how are not still mad if I wasn't there you would've been killed" he shouted back

"I would have found a way out" she said under her breath

"I doubt that you are useless without me" Ichigo said under his breath

"did you call me useless, you're the one who is useless without me I doubt you could survive a day without me by your side, you need me" she shouted

"you think so I bet I could do better without you here" he shouted

"well if you think so we'll see because I'm leaving" Rukia shouted slamming the door on the way out

Ichigo sat at his desk and tried to do work but he couldn't focus after the fight he had with Rukia so he went in to the forest and started to cut down trees with Zangetsu he had cut down a good number of trees when he heard, "how you doing?"

Ichigo turned to find Hikaru walking up to him, "what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked

"I know you had a fight with Rukia and I came to see if you were ok" he said sitting on a stump

"how did you know that?" Ichigo asked

"I have spy drones everywhere, what do you think this mask is for?" he told Ichigo

"well what is happening right now?" Ichigo asked

"Rangiku is at her desk crying and Isane is getting changed" and that's when Hikaru zoned out

Ichigo flicked him on the head to bring him back, "are all your drones pointed at hot busty women?" Ichigo asked

"no some of them aren't busty, like Soi Fon she is so nimble and Momo is quite interesting" Hikaru said, "I also have one pointed at you"

"you are a real perv but you can see that the fight was Rukia's fault and she should apologise to me" Ichigo said sitting on a stump

"you're going to apologise to her" Hikaru told him

"why should I she's the one who needs me" Ichigo said crossing his arms

"you both need each other and you're in love with her" Hikaru told him

"how would you know that?" Ichigo asked

"I have spy drones everywhere, I publish this stuff go to the library you will see" Hikaru said

"if I were in love with her I couldn't do anything I'm her captain" Ichigo told Hikaru

"she is in to you as well otherwise she would have fought harder to stay as Jushiro's lieutenant and did you see the look on her face when she became you lieutenant" Hikaru explained

"are you sure?" Ichigo asked nervous

"I'm a scientist we're always sure" Hikaru said laughing, "now go apologise while Rangiku runs some errands this is interesting"

Hikaru leaned back as Ichigo ran to find Rukia, he found her not to far from him freezing and smashing trees with Sode no Shirayuki, "what do you want?" she asked smashing another tree to bits

"I'm sorry" Ichigo said swallowing his pride "I need you and I can't do anything without you"

"do you really mean that?" she asked not convinced

"yes we need each other and without you I'm useless" Ichigo told her sincerely

"well ok" she said softening up, "see I told you ,you couldn't survive a day without me, come on we need to get back to the barracks"

The two made it back to the barracks before nightfall and went to their separate rooms and slept.

Aizen's cell

"focus, if you are going to escape then you have to reform me" Kyoka suigetsu said

"I am focusing do not rush me" Aizen said sitting on his cell floor trying to reform his sword and regain his spirit energy

"I will be on the top" he thought to himself "I will destroy the captains and Ichigo before I kill the soul king"

"for now focus on reforming me" Kyoka suigetsu told him

End of chapter 5

Well Aizen is almost out but a lot will happen before that, so play nice Hikaru has those spy drones everywhere

REVIEW

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	6. Chapter 6-Ichigo and Rukia

Chapter 6-Ichigo and Rukia

Ichigo couldn't take his mind off of what Hikaru had told him yesterday so to try and get it out of his head he went to talk to Hikaru. Ichigo walked in to the squad 5 office to find Hikaru sleeping on the sofa alone so Ichigo tried to take his mask off again but before he could even reach for it Hikaru said, "I'm not asleep"

"what do you want?" he asked sitting up

"I want to talk about what you told me yesterday" Ichigo told him

"don't tell anyone about the drones, I can give you access to them if you want" Hikaru said

"no it's about Rukia" Ichigo said

"what that she's in to you?" Hikaru asked

"yeah how would you know that?" Ichigo asked

"well when she's near you her body temperature increases and her breathing increases, sings of attraction and you can see her pupils dilate" Hikaru told him

"how would you know all that?" Ichigo asked kind of impressed

"these are really advanced drones" Hikaru said

"that is another thing I have looked around and I haven't seen any of your drones" Ichigo said

"they're camouflaged" Hikaru told him about to go back to sleep

"wait I need to know what to do?" Ichigo asked

"ask her out and talk about it" he said pushing Ichigo out the door

Ichigo thought about what Hikaru had told him and he decided to take his advice, Ichigo ran to the squad 5 offices to find Rukia packing up and about to go, "Rukia what were you going to do tonight?" he asked

"I was going to go home then go to sleep" she said

"do you want to get dinner?" Ichigo asked really nervous

"ok" she said, "we can go now"

The two walked out the barracks and Ichigo realised that he had nothing planed, "where are we going?" Rukia asked

"how about you decide" Ichigo said

"you had nothing planed, idiot" she said, "there is a restaurant not too far from here"

They started to walk to the restaurant when Rukia asked, "why did you want to get dinner?"

"well we never talked much outside fighting hollows and arguing so I thought we could talk" he said

"ok" she said as they walked in to the restaurant and got a table, they sat down and talked. The dinner was over and Rukia was about to leave when she asked, "was this a date?"

"no I just wanted to talk" Ichigo said

"so you don't want any of this" she said mentioning to herself

"of course I could date a girl ten times hotter than you" he said

"yeah right who would go out with you" she said

"I'm sure a lot of women would want a chance to date me" he said

"well the women in your imagination don't count" Rukia said

"as fun as this is what I really wanted to ask you is if you would teach me kido" Ichigo told her thinking on his feet

"you want to learn kido" Rukia said raising her eyebrow

"well I am a captain and my lieutenant can't be better at kido than me" he said, "just teach me the basics"

"fine met me in the west Rukongai forest tomorrow afternoon" she said walking away

Next day

Ichigo had finished his work for the day and he was standing in the forest waiting for Rukia, suddenly out of nowhere a red sphere flew at him, he jumped out of the way letting it explode a tree as Rukia walked in from the direction of the kido, "are you trying to kill me?" Ichigo shouted at her

"no but I want you focused, if you don't the kido could explode in your face like with Renji and that tree" Rukia told him

"ok" Ichigo said getting ready

By the end of the day Ichigo had almost mastered low level hado and was trying some bakudo, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!" he chanted, "bakudo number 9 horin"

Orange tendrils flew out of Ichigo's hand and tied up Rukia, "well done, very strong" she said trying to get out, Ichigo started to move the tendrils around, he turned Rukia upside down and swung her about

"I feel like I'm going to be sick" she said

"sorry" Ichigo said letting her out

"let's stop for today and come back tomorrow" she said catching her breath

"sure" Ichigo picked up Zangetsu and went to leave when he felt the presents of a hollow, he pulled out Zangetsu and Rukia released Sode no Shirayuki

The hollow confronted then, it was like a werewolf wearing a hollow mask, "ah a captain and a lieutenant your souls will taste exquisite" it said

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" Rukia called out the dance and pointed her zanpakuto at the hollow freezing everything between her and it, she turned around thinking it was gone when it appeared beside her and grabbed her with one hand and held her above its mouth

"an appetiser before the main course" it said about to eat a struggling Rukia

"getsuga tensho" Ichigo shouted firing it at the hollow, it just flashed out of the way not paying Ichigo any mind

"don't worry it will be your turn soon" it said about to eat Rukia again, Ichigo flashed in close and cut off the arm holding Rukia before slicing through the things neck and catching Rukia before she hit the ground

"get off me" she said jumping out of his arms and picking up Sode no Shirayuki, "same time tomorrow"

Rukia was about to leave when Ichigo built up the courage and shouted, "it was a date"

"I knew it you want this" she said

"maybe I do but you want me just as much" Ichigo told her

"what would give you that idea" she said blushing

"well your blushing now and I know you to well" he said walking towards her

"well maybe I do" she said walking towards him making them face to face

"well what do we do now?" Ichigo asked

"this you idiot" she said kissing him

Ichigo went back to the captains room happy and couldn't wait to tell Hikaru

Next day

Ichigo was looking for Hikaru and Shuhei had told him that Hikaru had gone out for a walk, he had been searching for about 15 minutes when he found him on a bench with a crying Rangiku, "what happened?" Ichigo asked sitting down

"I am going to be out of money for the next 3 years" Rangiku said through the tears, "that means no makeup or hair products and no accessories"

"it will be ok Rangiku" Hikaru said patting her on the back

"can you pay for the captains hair gel?" she asked

"I could" Hikaru said as Ichigo shook his head, "but I'm not going to"

"then what are you going to do?" Rangiku asked still crying

Hikaru put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a card, "my friend owns a studio he could use a new model" he handed her the card

"I don't know if I can do this" Rangiku said

"it pays more than your job" Hikaru told her

"wait this is an adult film studio, I'm not doing that" she said

"fine here's a card for a lingerie model studio, each shoot pays 1 and half times what you earn here" Hikaru told her handing over the card

"how would you know that?" Ichigo asked

"I was a lingerie model at one point that's how I know this guy" Hikaru told them

"thank you" Rangiku said hugging Hikaru

"so what's new?" he asked turning to Ichigo after Rangiku ran off

"well me and Rukia are going out" Ichigo told him

"good but I managed to give myself a pay rise" Hikaru told him

"didn't yo…wait how did you do that?" Ichigo asked curious

"if there is money left over in the monthly financial reports captains can give themselves pay rises" Hikaru explained

"ok but me and Rukia are together now isn't that more exciting than your self pay rise" Ichigo said

"no with this extra money I can buy a new mask" Hikaru said

"ok it was nice talking to you" Ichigo said walking away

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7-Hikaru's day

Chapter 7- Hikaru's Day

Captain Hikaru was taking a nap on the sofa in his office when Toshiro walked in and woke him up, "what do you want?" Hikaru asked

"I want to know where my lieutenant is" Toshiro told him

"I don't know" Hikaru told him about to go back to sleep

"Momo told me than you got Rangiku a job somewhere else but Momo didn't hear what it was, so I want to know" Toshiro said

"I got her a job as a model, here is the address" Hikaru threw the card at him

"why does she need another job?" Toshiro asked picking up the card

"on her salary she couldn't pay for your hair gel" Hikaru told him

"well I'm bringing her back" Toshiro said leaving the room

Hikaru was about to go to sleep when a messenger walked in with a package, "sir a package has arrived for you" the messenger said handing the package to Hikaru

After the messenger had left Hikaru opened it up, the package contained pictures of Rangiku in lingerie from the photographer and that's when Hikaru had an idea.

A few hours later Shuhei walked in and when to his desk to do his work, once Shuhei had sat down Hikaru got someone to bring Rangiku to the office then he gave the pictures to Shuhei, "what are these?" he asked opening the package

"just a present" Hikaru told him

Shuhei opened the package and saw the pictures of Rangiku he threw both hands over his face, he got up just as you could see blood drip between his fingers, Shuhei threw the door open just as Rangiku was walking in causing blood to explode from Shuhei's hand before he ran off

"what do you need" Rangiku asked

"I need you to strip down" Hikaru said

Rangiku turned to leave, Hikaru jumped in her way, "I'm bored as hell so I'm pranking Shuhei and I need you to seduce him while half naked and if I'm right he will pass out" Hikaru explained

"ok, turn around" she said getting undressed

Hikaru went in to the room next to the office and started to film the whole thing, Rangiku sat on Shuhei's desk with her arms over her chest, Shuhei walked in to the office and stopped dead when he saw Rangiku sitting on his desk, "what are you doing here and where is the captain?" Shuhei asked looking away

"your captain is not here I don't know where he has gone" Rangiku said in her sexiest voice

"where is your uniform?" Shuhei asked starting to turn red

"it was soooooo hot so I needed to cool down" she said

"well I'm sure captain Hitsugaya needs you so you should go" Shuhei said walking to his desk not looking at Rangiku

"do not look at her, do not look at her" he thought

"awww don't you want me here" Rangiku said getting up and sitting on Shuhei's lap, his hand immediately went over his nose

"can you please leave lieutenant Matsumoto" Shuhei said through gritted teeth

"awwwww are you sure you want me to leave" she whispered in to his ear

"look at your desk" Shuhei thought not knowing where to look and he saw the pictures of Rangiku, blood exploded from Shuhei's nose and he passed out due to blood loss, Shuhei's head hit his desk and a pool of blood started to form.

Rangiku jumped off Shuhei's lap and got dressed, "so do I get anything for helping you?" Rangiku asked poking the out cold Shuhei

Hikaru crawled in to the room laughing; he went over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red liquid, "what is it?" Rangiku asked taking the bottle

"it's wine I got it from the world of the living" Hikaru told her

Shuhei woke up an hour later in a pool of dried blood, "look who's up" Hikaru said

"where's Rangiku?" he asked sitting up

"she's gone" Hikaru told him, "I can't believe you fainted"

"how do you know that?" Shuhei asked

"I was watching while she seduced you" Hikaru said putting air quotes around seduced

"so it was all a prank you were pulling on me" Shuhei said

"yes and I got it all on camera" Hikaru told him, "also clean up your desk"

"I hate you" Shuhei said

After Shuhei had cleaned his desk he went to a bar to meet Izuru, he walked in and found Izuru talking to Rangiku and Momo, Shuhei sat down and the three started to laugh at him as he hung his head, "it's ok I'm sure Izuru would have the same reaction" Rangiku said comforting him

"you really fainted when Rangiku whispered in to your ear" Izuru said

"she was half naked and sitting on my lap" Shuhei told him

"it is just so funny" Izuru said laughing

"do you want some wine?" Rangiku asked

"where did you get that?" Shuhei asked

"your captain gave it to me for helping him" she told him

Shuhei got up and left walking back to the squad 5 barracks to go to sleep

Time skip

4 ½ years later

Not much had happened in the soul society in the last four years, Rangiku was still modelling, Ichigo and Rukia were still together, no one had died and Aizen was still in his cell and still trying to reform Kyoka suigetsu and he had almost succeeded, "you are doing well, Sosuke you have almost reformed me" Kyoka suigetsu said

"not too long before I can destroy the soul society, I will kill the soul king" Aizen though as a sword started to appear in his hand

"good now get us out of here" Kyoka suigetsu said

"fine I want to get out of here as much as you do" Aizen said getting up and turning the sword upside down

"bankai" he said fully releasing his zanpakuto

Everything in the seritei was calm; Yammamoto was looking over papers at his desk, Soi Fon was sparing with members of her squad, Renji was walking, Unohana was taking care of the sick, Hikaru was in the world of the living, Byakuya was reading, Sajin was getting his fur washed, Shunsui was asleep in his barracks, Ichigo and Rukia were practicing kido, Toshiro was training with his zanpakuto, Kenpachi was taking a nap, Mayuri was in the middle of an experiment and Jushiro was sitting by his pond watching the coy. Everything was fine until the maggots nest exploded in flames and all the prisoners escaped.

End of chapter 7

A lot of anime have time skips of years so I wanted one anyway review and stuff bye I guess


	8. Chapter 8-Aizen escaped

Chapter 8- Aizen escaped

Soi Fon was sparring with members of her squad when the maggots nest exploded she was there almost immediately with all the members of the stealth force trying to keep the prisoners from getting to the rest of the serieti, she turned to Omaeda, "I know you're a bumbling oaf but if you can do one thing right do not let any prisoners past this line, I need to inform the head captain" she told him

"you got it captain I won't let one prisoner past" Omaeda said saluting the captain as she flew off towards squad 1

Soi Fon ran in to the head captain's office, "what is the meaning of this captain Soi Fon?" the head captain asked

"sir the squad 2 prison has exploded and all the prisoners are escaping, I will need the assistance of the other squads" she explained

"fine I will contact captain Zaraki and get his squad to provide assistance" the head captain said

Soi Fon was about to leave when Omaeda appeared in front of her with cuts and scrapes all over him, "Omaeda you fool can't you do anything" Soi Fon said getting angry

"I'm sorry captain but I couldn't stop him, no one could" he strained to say

"who couldn't you stop?" Soi Fon asked

"it was Aizen, he has escaped" Omaeda said falling on the floor, unconscious

"lock down the Seireitei, lock the senkaimon and bring down the walls, I want all the captains and lieutenants at the senkaimon immediately" the head captain said walking out of his office

By the time the head captain had reached the senkaimon all the captains and lieutenants were there, "what is the meaning of this, I was in the middle of very important experiments" Mayuri said

"Sosuke Aizen has escaped and he will most likely come here to try and get in to the world of the living" Yammamoto explained

"what if he doesn't come here?" Kenpachi asked

"the Seireitei is locked down and will not be taken off lock down until Sosuke is found" Yammamoto told them

"well your search is over" Aizen said walking up the path to the senkaimon, "I applaud you for knowing I would come here"

"give up Aizen you are not as powerful without the hogyoku" Toshiro said drawing Hyorinmaru

The captains and Aizen stood at opposite ends of the clearing staring each other down, "I see you have filled the positions I left" Aizen said

"snap, Tobiume" Momo released her zanpakuto firing a fireball at Aizen and brining her sword down on him

"WHY CAPTAIN AIZEN WHY" she screamed at him close to crying

"I didn't want to betray you Momo, I'm still captain Aizen remember I would let you fall asleep watching me work don't you remember Momo" Aizen said making Momo soften her blows

"captain Aizen" Momo said hopefully lowering her zanpakuto, Aizen stabbed her through the stomach letting her fall to the ground

"REGIN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS, HYORINMARU" Toshiro released his zanpakuto and started to slash at Aizen, Toshiro raised his sword leaving himself open, Aizen was about to deliver a killing blow to Toshiro when it was blocked by Rangiku

"I have your back captain" Rangiku said allowing Toshiro to bring his sword down on Aizen, Aizen flashed behind them stabbing Rangiku in the back and slashing Toshiro across his.

"all waves rise now…" Jushiro started to release his zanpakuto but Aizen flashed in close and slashed Jushiro across the chest before running him through

"Takaoni" Shunsui dropped down on Aizen and cut his arm off with his short sword and cut through his neck with his long sword, the real Aizen appeared behind Shunsui and stabbed him through the chest dropping him to the ground

"THAT IS ENOUGH AIZEN, I WILL END THIS NOW, BANKAI Kokujo Tengen Myo'o" the giant brought down its massive sword on Aizen, after the dust settled Aizen appeared in front of the giant and cut it down along with Sajin.

Soi Fon flashed in behind Aizen making an attempt to stab Aizen in the back but Aizen flashed behind her and slashed her across the back causing her to fall to the ground

"captain Kuchiki we can do it if we work together" Renji said releasing his bankai along with Byakuya, Byakuya sent a wake of petals at Aizen and as soon as the barrage finished Renji had Aizen in hihio's mouth and was firing the Hikotsu Taiho at Aizen, thinking he was defeated the two soul reapers lowered their guard, Aizen appeared behind Renji and slashed him across the back before flashing to Byakuya and slashing him across the chest taking the two captain out of action.

"well I guess it's up to me, it will be a great pleasure dissecting him" Mayuri stepped forward and pulled out his zanpakuto, "bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo"

The giant baby maggot appeared and started to spew poison everywhere, the head captain's spirit pressure was protecting the other captains and lieutenants, Aizen flashed behind Mayuri about to attack him when ashisogi jizo bore down on him and ate Aizen, "you were always such a fool, Aizen"

"oh really" Aizen said appearing in front of Mayuri and cutting him down

Kenpachi was about to step forward and face Aizen but the head captain stopped him and went to face him, "that is enough Sosuke let's end this now, all things in the universe tur to ashes, ryujin jakka" the head captain released his zanpakuto

"very well head captain" Aizen said flying at the head captain and cutting through his left side, almost completely destroying it, Sasakibe flashed in front of the head captain with his sword drawn

"I am here head captain" he said before Aizen ran him through, the other lieutenants released their zanpakuto and attacked Aizen, Ichigo could not believe his eye was Aizen really this powerful without the hogyoku he would have to use the final getsuga.

Aizen cut down the last lieutenant, only Kenpachi, Yachiru, Rukia and Ichigo were left.

Aizen dodged all of Kenpachi's slashed then out of nowhere Aizen slashed Kenpachi across the chest not even phasing Kenpachi, "you're going to have to do better than that" he said grabbing Aizen's sword and slashing him across the body dropping him to the ground, the real Aizen appeared behind Kenpachi and cut him down.

Ichigo and Rukia jumped in to action when Kenpachi fell, Rukia fired a hakuren at him and Ichigo used a getsuga tensho but Aizen flashed out of the way and cut Rukia down detracting Ichigo long enough for Aizen to flash to Ichigo's side, Ichigo blocked Aizen's slash, "use it or are you afraid" Aizen said referring to the final getsuga, no I can defeat him Ichigo thought.

The two exchanged blows for a few minutes before Aizen was able to cut though Ichigo's spine and drop him to the floor, Aizen held his sword over the fallen Ichigo's head, "I will kill you and all the captains, I will destroy Karakura town and create the oken"

Knock… Aizen turned to the senkaimon, "I just need to open this" Aizen said

Knock…. Ichigo wondered whether it was in his head

Knock…. Ichigo put the knocking to the back of his mind and tried to get up and fight again

Knock…. Aizen was getting ready to open the senkaimon

Knock….. Ichigo defiantly heard knocking, "what is that?" Aizen asked

Knock…..knock…KNOCK

The senkaimon exploded sending Aizen flying, when the dust cleared there was a giant hole in the doors and a figure stood on top of the rubble.

End of chapter 8

So Hikaru has entered the battle field and next chapter will show his bankai so look forward to that, review


	9. Chapter 9-Hikaru vs Aizen

Chapter 9-Hikaru vs Aizen

Hikaru jumped down from on top of the rubble landing right next to Ichigo as Aizen stood up, "so you're Sosuke Aizen" Hikaru said

"and who are you?" Aizen asked

"I'm Hikaru, captain of squad 5" Hikaru told Aizen

"as thanks for opening the senkaimon when I destroy the seireitei I will kill you last" Aizen said

"you are truly pathetic Sosuke" Hikaru said

"what do you mean?" Aizen was getting mad

"you no longer entertain me and therefore you are no longer useful" Hikaru's demeanour had changed, he wasn't his normal energetic and insane self he seemed arrogant he acted like a god

"I am not here to entertain you" Aizen said angry

"Aizen you are nothing compared to me, if I wished it I could create a better hogyoku and create better arrancars, what you have done is nothing I allowed you to live for entertainment" Hikaru just stood there looking at him

"if you could do that then why do you not" Aizen said through a clenched jaw

"I do not wish it to be that way, I allowed you to live for my enjoyment but now you bore me and I will no longer allow you to live" Hikaru said drawing his Zanpakuto and scraping them together, "awaken and illuminate, Sozo no ochita kamigami"

"shatter, Kyoka suigetsu" Aizen said before he disappeared leaving Hikaru standing alone

Aizen appeared behind Hikaru about to slash him in half but it was blocked by Hikaru's right sword, "byakurai" he said in to his pistol before firing it at Aizen's face, Aizen flashed out of the way and ended up in front of Hikaru

"you cannot win you know the power of my Kyoka suigetsu" Aizen said raising his sword

"it will not change what I have decided, that you will die here today" Hikaru said

"YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE A GOD BUT YOU'RE NOT I HAVE GAIN THE POWER OF A TRUE GOD, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WISH TO BE OR WHAT YOU ALLOW I HAVE TRANCENDED ALL OF THAT AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME" Aizen shouted mad at Hikaru's arrogance

Hikaru just turned his back on Aizen then shot a byakurai in to the space in front of him the Aizen behind him shattered and the real Aizen appeared in front of him, Aizen looked at Hikaru in disgust and anger, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Aizen shouted at him

Hikaru didn't answer Aizen he just flashed behind Aizen and stabbed him through the stomach, Aizen flashed away from Hikaru, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME, FOR THAT I REVOKE MY EARLIER PROMISE, I WILL KILL YOU NOW AND VERY PAINFULLY" Aizen released as much spirit energy as he could, it felt crushing to Ichigo in his weakened state by Hikaru was not fazed

Aizen ran at Hikaru and slashed at him pushing Hikaru back, Aizen raised his sword and brought it down with all the spirit energy he could, Ichigo laid there and watched as Hikaru blocked the strike and his zanpakuto shattered throwing Hikaru on to the ground with his two broken zanpakuto hilts. Aizen picked up the hilts and throwing them over the edge of the cliff

"as I thought you could never defeat me" Aizen turned around and walked towards the senkaimon Ichigo had to force himself up he had to fight he had to win there was no other option he would have to use his final getsuga, Ichigo pushed himself up with Tensa Zangetsu he was almost up when a foot landed on his back forcing him back down, "stay down, Ichigo" Hikaru said taking his foot from Ichigo's back

"you can't fight Aizen you don't have a zanpakuto" Ichigo said trying to get up as Hikaru walked past him

"not true" Hikaru said grabbing the bottom of his mask and ripping it off his face throwing it behind him, Hikaru's hair reached down his back and was as black as night it started to flail about when he released a massive amount of spirit energy almost as much ,if not more than, the head captain. Hikaru turned and Ichigo caught a glimpse of his eye, it wasn't the same as when he fought the captains Hikaru's eyes showed that this was a fight to the death.

"where did you get this spirit energy from?" Aizen asked

"my mask absorbs the bulk of my spirit energy since trying to suppress it would be too taxing on my body or I can't be bothered I forget which one" Hikaru explained

"you still have no zanpakuto" Aizen said

Hikaru interlocked his fingers and started to chant, "awaken illuminate claw out of the darkness and devour the souls of the lesser let that which once could not die serve that which can and let them know they are powerless, Sozo no ochita kamigami" there was a blinding light and when it faded Hikaru was wearing his Shikai

"it does not matter how you managed to use your zanpakuto, your shikai isn't enough to defeat me" Aizen said

"I never used the true power of my shikai" Hikaru said creating a sword before he ran his hand along the length of the blade shouting, " ROAR" when his hand reached the end the sword had changed in to Zabimaru

"how did you do that?" Aizen asked amazed

"the power of my zanpakuto allows me to recreate any weapon I have met in battle, this power extends to allowing me to recreate zanpakuto I have battled against" Hikaru said creating another sword, "slaughter" the zanpakuto was unknown to Ichigo but the blade produce a black mist

"I have another ability" Hikaru scraped the unknown zanpakuto and Zabimaru together while saying, "awaken"

Zabimaru started to produce the black mist, "the zanpakuto can share powers" Hikaru explained throwing Zabimaru at Aizen missing him but instead slashing his shadows shoulder causing a slash to appear on Aizen's shoulder , Aizen jumped in to the sky to escape the power of the unknown zanpakuto.

"HIHIO ZABIMARU" Hikaru shouted getting rid of the unknown zanpakuto and throwing the bone snake at Aizen, "HIKOTSU TAIHO" the energy beam knocked Aizen back and the snake smashed him out of the sky and in to the ground when the dust settled Aizen stood in a crater

"I have figured it out, I have figured out how you zanpakuto works you can only use two shikai or one bankai at a time" Aizen swayed from side to side

"well done, now I can go all out" Hikaru said, "BANKAI, SOZO NO OCHITA KAMIGAMI NO SHI"

The shoulder guards extended in to a chest plate and a silver mask covered the top right half of his face, "in this form I can use as many shikai or bankai as I want" he explained, "my zanpakuto will also give the other zanpakuto a boost, example Kokujo tenken myo'o" three giants rose from the ground and stood behind Hikaru, Hikaru raised his sword with the giants following suit Hikaru brought his sword down and the giants smashed Aizen when the dust finally settled Aizen stood in the same spot with cuts and bruises all over his body.

"hihio Zabimaru, Senbonzakura kageyoshi, Daiguren Hyorinmaru" Hikaru called out the names of many bankai, the captains watched in amazement Hikaru was dressed in ice and his hihio Zabimaru had three snake heads

"HIKOTSU TAIHO, RYUSENKA" the three heads of hihio blasted Aizen closing in and when it came in contact with him Aizen was frozen solid

"Gokei Senbonzakura kageyoshi" Hikaru said and a billion petals flew past him and surrounded the frozen Aizen condensing in to a ball of pink light, the petals dissipated and Aizen lay on the floor cut and bloody, Hikaru turned and walked away

"I AM NOT DONE" Aizen shouted struggling up

"I told you I will no longer allow you to live so just lay down and die Aizen like the dog you are" Hikaru said dissipating the other captains bankai he was using

"HOW DARE YOU I HAVE TRANSENDED BOTH SOUL REAPER AND HOLLOW YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME" Aizen shouted before he snapped his fingers, a random soul reaper appeared behind Hikaru and stabbed him through the chest another soul reaper appeared in front of Hikaru and stabbed him through the stomach the soul reaper in front pulled his sword out of the shocked Hikaru and sliced right through his neck, Ichigo watched in horror as Hikaru's headless body flopped on to the ground. Dead.

"well done" Aizen said

"thank you lord Aizen" the two said bowing at Aizen's feet

"now go kill captain Kurosaki and lieutenant Kuchiki, with them dead no one can stop me" Aizen ordered

The two soul reapers walked towards Ichigo as he tried to push himself up to fight, one of the soul reapers kicked Ichigo on to his back causing tensa Zangetsu to fall out of Ichigo's reach, Ichigo reached for his Zanpakuto as the soul reaper raised his sword, "I'm going to kill the famous Ichigo Kurosaki" he said

When the soul reaper was about to bring his sword down his body went rigid and his face showed shock he dropped his sword as a red line appeared on his neck, the soul reapers head fell off his neck and his body followed, Ichigo looked up and saw Hikaru with his face shadowed by his hair and his sword covered in blood Ichigo looked between the dead Hikaru and the one in front of him, "shatter" Hikaru said and the dead body shattered and disappeared

Hikaru disappeared and reappeared next to the second soul reaper cutting him in half, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT IS SAW THEM BEHEAD YOU" Aizen shouted

"I used your zanpakuto" Hikaru told him

"you need to call out the release command to use a zanpakuto, I would have heard you" Aizen said enraged

"in my bankai state I don't need to say a word I just like to" Hikaru explained

"DAM YOU, YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU" Aizen shouted raising his sword and running at Hikaru

"sting all enemies to death" Hikaru said

Hikaru disappeared and then reappeared behind Aizen, the black butterfly appeared on Aizen's chest, "in my bankai, Suzumebachi only needs to sting you once and you will die, once the butterfly becomes completely red your life will end" Hikaru explained walking away from Aizen

"COME BACK HERE" Aizen shouted raising his sword and running after Hikaru, Aizen was right behind Hikaru when the butterfly became completely red and he disappeared leaving a giant black butterfly which faded away.

End chapter 9

And Aizen is dead, who woda thunk it that's it but it's not over yet just wait for the next chapter, review


	10. Chapter 10-beach holiday

Chapter 10- beach holiday

1 month after Aizen's death

It has been a month since Hikaru killed Aizen and most of the seireitei had been rebuilt after the prisoners escaped, the captains were healed and Yamamoto had called a captains meeting. Hikaru was the last captain to get to the meeting with a new look, he wore a captains coat with ripped sleeves and a turquoise scarf that covered his mouth and nose his hair was also done different it was cut shorter and spiked with part of it combed over his left eye. Hikaru walked in to his spot and stood there.

"good now this captains meeting can begin" Yamamoto said, "captain Soi Fon have all the prisoners been taken care of"

"all the prisoners have been accounted for and are back where they belong" Soi Fon reported back to the captain

"another issue is captain Hikaru" the head captain said turning to said captain, "why did you not fully explain the power of your zanpakuto to the other captains?"

"it was purely strategic, if I was in a battle to the death with anyone of them it would surprise them if I pulled put their zanpakuto and I hate to use it, it is no fun" Hikaru explained

"that is not an excuse but as thanks for killing the traitor Aizen you will not be punished" the head captain said

"that being said I had an idea" Hikaru said stepping out

"what is your idea?" Yamamoto asked

"we all work hard as captains and I think it would be beneficial if we went on holiday" Hikaru said

"that would not be a wise decision, the builders need us here to guide them and …" Yamamoto started

"the builders hate us" Hikaru stated

"what do you mean?" Soi Fon asked

"according to them us captains have destroyed 10,000 buildings, 50 barracks, 7 mountains and broken the senkaimon 3 times in the past 10 years" Hikaru told the captains

"really that doesn't seem right" Ichigo said

"the builders say that getting us out of the seireitei would help speed things along so I booked all of us and our lieutenants 4 days and 4 nights at this 5 star hotel and rented a private beach for said 4 days" Hikaru said

"what about all the work that needs to be done?" Toshiro asked

"get your 3rd seats to do it" Hikaru answered, "get your subordinates to do it, it will show you how responsible and reliable your subordinates are"

"and what makes you think we will go?" Sajin asked

"well I know secrets about you all" Hikaru told them

"I have nothing to hide" Sajin said holding his head high, as Hikaru reached behind his back and a squeak could be heard, Sajin's ears stood up upon hearing it and you could tell Hikaru was smiling

After an hour of convincing Hikaru got all the captains to agree to go on holiday, somehow, once the captains meeting was over Ichigo caught up with Hikaru to ask him something.

"how did you know that Aizen was behind you while being under the spell of Kyoka suigetsu" Ichigo wondered

"look at this" Hikaru said pulling his mask from his robes and throwing it at Ichigo, Ichigo looked it over and saw nothing wrong

"I don't get it" Ichigo said

"look at the eyes" Hikaru told him, Ichigo looked at the eyes and saw that they were blacked out

"how could you see him?" Ichigo asked

"put it on" Hikaru said, Ichigo wore the mask and he could see Hikaru right in front of him he took it off and the eyes were still blacked out

"how can I see you?" Ichigo asked putting the mask on and taking it off

"cameras in the mask allow me to see but not be put under the spell of Kyoka suigetsu" Hikaru explained taking back his mask and walking away.

2 days later

All 25 of the captains and lieutenants were in the world of the living, they had checked in to the hotel and were on the beach in gigai, "HA SO THAT'S WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!" Ichigo exclaimed at seeing Hikaru without anything covering his face

"I built this gigai special it doesn't show my real face just one I have chosen" Hikaru explained

"awww one day I will see your face" Ichigo said as Rukia ran up to them

"come on Ichigo lets go" Rukia said pulling him along towards the sea

Hikaru looked around and saw; Rangiku sunbathing, Toshiro sitting in the shade next to Jushiro who was offering the young captain candy, Kenpachi was helping Yachiru build a sandcastle, Byakuya was building a sand sculpture, Yamamoto was sitting in shade with Sasakibe fanning him, Renji and Izuru sat in the sand watching Rangiku and Shuhei was off practicing his guitar to impress the ladies. Hikaru went for a swim in the sea, he floated for about an hour just thinking.

By sun down all the captains were in their rooms with their lieutenants and Hikaru was getting dressed to go out with Shunsui, Jushiro and Kenpachi. Hikaru walked out of the room wearing jeans and an untucked shirt, he met with the others in the lobby and went to a bar around the corner from their hotel.

When the four got to the bar Kenpachi and Shunsui ordered sake, Jushiro ordered water and Hikaru ordered an old fashioned, the three stood at the bar and talked until a woman approached Kenpachi leaving the other captains amazed and confused

"hey" she said taking a sip out of her glass

"hey" Kenpachi said not really interested

"my name is May what is yours?" she asked

"Kenpachi Zaraki" Kenpachi replied

"how did you get that scar and how did you lose your eye?" May asked

"I got in to a fight" Kenpachi said not really interested in May

"are these your friends?" May asked nervous

"Shunsui Kyoraku" Shunsui introduced himself by kissing her hand

"Jushiro Ukitake" Jushiro said bowing his head

"Hikaru" Hikaru said taking a drink

"so do you guys live around here?" she asked

"we are on hol…"Shunsui stopped in the middle when he sensed a hollow

The four captains looked at each other before eating soul candies and running off to deal with the hollow. All four captain got to the hollow at the same time, "this one's mine" Hikaru said jumping at it

"no way" Kenpachi said elbowing Hikaru out of the way, "I want this one"

"sho" Hikaru said knocking the hollow over so Kenpachi flew right over it, Hikaru jumped up and brought down his sword on the hollow but it was blocked by Kenpachi

"I said this one was mine" Hikaru said slashing at Kenpachi with his second sword

"fine the winner of this fight gets to kill the hollow" Kenpachi said getting in a stance

"fine" Hikaru lunged at Kenpachi slashing at him and pushing him back before he kicked Kenpachi in to a building and run him through.

While Hikaru was close Kenpachi slashed him down the shoulder forcing Hikaru to jump back the two ran at each other and cut each other across the stomach, Hikaru threw his sword in to Kenpachi causing him to fall over, "I win" Hikaru said raising his hands in the air looking around to find no hollow

"where's the hollow?" Hikaru asked

"I took care of it" Shunsui said putting his zanpakuto away

Having enough for the night the four went back to the bar to fetch the gigai before going back to the hotel.

End of chapter 10

This will be filler for a bit also I'm moving to go and do my A-levels at college so I might not have internet for a while, review and stuff


	11. Chapter 11-beach day 2

Chapter 11-beach day 2

It was the second day of the holiday and most of the captains and lieutenants had gone in to town to explore; Yachiru had forced Kenpachi to take her to the candy shop, Rangiku had dragged Momo and Nanao out shopping, Shuhei had gone out to see if his skill work on the ladies and Izuru and Renji went along to see him fail, Hikaru was enjoying a quiet nap on the beach in the sun when Ichigo came up to him and woke him up, "I need you help" Ichigo pleaded

"did I miss the moment when I became your friend?" Hikaru asked angry

"why are you so angry?" Ichigo asked

"you do not interrupt my sleep I need my 150 hours a week" Hikaru explained "but go on"

"well I was goi…" Ichigo started but stopped when he heard, "ICHIGOOOOOOO"

Ichigo ducked as his father flew over his head and landed in the sand, "ow Ichigo how could you do that to your poor old father, what would my dear Masaki think she would think I raised a son who is disrespectful to his own father" Isshin ranted

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DISRESPECTFUL, YOU WERE GOING TO KICK MY HEAD OFF MY NECK" Ichigo yelled, "anyway what are you doing here?"

"I invited him" Ichigo turned to see Urahara in trunks and his hat fanning himself

"and who invited you?" Ichigo asked

"awww do I have to be invited can't I just come to see a dear friend" Kisuke said

"I invited them, in fact I invited all your friends so you could catch up and you could bother them" Hikaru said getting up and leaving as Yoruichi, Yuzu and Karin showed up

"Ichigo how have you been?" Yuzu asked hugging him, they had both grown up a lot in the past 6 years

"I have been fine" Ichigo told her about to ask more questions when he heard

"ICHIGOOOOOO" Ichigo turned around and punched Keigo in the face dropping him to the floor

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to do that" Tatsuki said walking on to the beach with Orihime, Uryu and Chad

Hikaru was by Tatsuki's side in an instant, "Ichigo you never told me your friends were so attractive" Hikaru said, "and what is your name?"

"Tatsuki Arisawa" she answered confused

"hey get away from her she's mine" Keigo jumped inbetween Hikaru and Tatsuki

"well I was never one to take another man's woman" Hikaru said holding up his hands

"wait you two are together?" Ichigo asked looking at Keigo and Tatsuki

"yeah since college" Keigo told him, "I hear you and Rukia ended up together"

Meanwhile, Renji, Izuru and Shuhei were sitting together in a café while Shuhei plucked the strings on his guitar, Renji and Izuru held in their laughter as they spent the whole day watching Shuhei try to prove to them he could get a girl they were sitting in a small café when a woman walked up to them, she was about 23 and went straight to Shuhei, "so do you play?" she asked

"yes I do" Shuhei told her as Renji and Izuru covered their ears so they didn't have to hear him play

"well I would love to hear you play sometime" she said

"how about we go somewhere else and I could play you something" Shuhei suggested

"I would love that" she said getting up and taking Shuhei's hand and the two of them walked off leaving Renji and Izuru confused and with the bill which Izuru left Renji with

Back on the beach Ichigo was catching up with all his friends when Kenpachi came back carrying 5 bags filled with candy he dropped them on the sand and Yachiru dived in to the first one then she came back up with a box held above her head, "here you go Kenny you can have this" she handed the box to Kenpachi before going back to shovelling candy in to her mouth

"so these are the people you're working with now" Tatsuki said looking around the beach

"I would suggest you stay away from most of them" Ichigo told them

"they don't look that bad, who's that creep with the blue hair" Keigo asked

"that's Mayuri don't go near him" Ichigo warned

"who's that girl with him she's hot" Keigo said noticing Nemu walking behind Mayuri earning him a slap to the back of the head from Tatsuki

"that's his daughter Nemu" Ichigo told Keigo

"so this is all the people you work with?" Keigo asked no impressed by the numbers

"no most of them are in town right now" Ichigo told him

"well come on Tatsuki lets have some fun" Keigo said getting up and dragging her along with him

"oh I always knew you and Rukia were soul mates" Yuzu said, "I want to know everything"

"there is not much to say" Ichigo tried to change the subject

"oh don't be ridiculous" Hikaru said sitting next to Ichigo wearing a hat and fanning himself

"why are you wearing that?" Ichigo asked kind of freaked out when Kisuke walked in

"Kisuke said this would be a great look on me and I agree, anyway back to you and Rukia" Hikaru said with a smile

"speaking of Rukia where is she?" Ichigo looked for an excuse to escape

"she and Byakuya went to explore the town, anyway I can tell you everything from him becoming a captain to him proposing to her" Hikaru said

Ichigo looked at Hikaru in disbelief, "I cannot believe he just said that, not that I'm against the idea of marrying Rukia it's just I haven't proposed" Ichigo thought

"OH MY GOD WHEN IS THE WEDDING" Yuzu shouted jumping up

"if you hurt my dear Rukia you will wish you were never born" Isshin grabbed Ichigo

"I have not proposed to Rukia" Ichigo told everyone pushing Isshin off him

"oh so she turned you down understandable but it's ok son" Isshin said trying to comfort his son

"NO SHE DIDN'T REJECT ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T ASK HER TO MARRY ME" Ichigo shouted to run the point home, Ichigo stood up and stormed off towards the hotel

Later that night, Hikaru sat on the beach watching the waves go in and out as he strummed on Shuhei's guitar when he felt someone behind him, he turned to see Isane standing there, "sit down lieutenant Kotetsu" Hikaru gestured to the sand next to him and she sat down, "why you up so late?"

"I have trouble sleeping and I didn't want to bother captain Unohana so I came down here" she explained, "what are you doing?"

"I just finished writing a song" Hikaru told her

"can I hear it?" she asked

"it's a musical adaptation of how Aizen convinced Gin to join him" Hikaru said clearing his throat

_Gin? _

_Do you wanna kill a soul king_

_Come on, let's go and destroy!_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've Gin away (see what I did there)_

_We were never really best buddies_

_And now we're still not_

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna kill a soul king_

_It doesn't have to be a soul king_

_Go away, Aizen._

_Okay, bye..._

_Do you wanna kill a soul king_

_And spread his blood throughout his halls_

_I think your company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_Tosen, he is not great company!_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these secret plans_

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

_Gin, please I know you're in there_

_Tosen is asking where you've been_

_he say, "be really evil," and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me Gin(see I did it again)_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me and tosen_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna kill a soul king_

_It doesn't have to be a soul king _

"that was interesting" Isane said

"why thank you" Hikaru said

"oh a captain and lieutenant, the guys won't believe I ate you two" the two soul reapers turned to see a hollow on the beach, "I could tell there was just a feast waiting for me"

It was very bulky and had spikes sticking out its back, Isane panicked and searched her person for soul candy before she remembered she was in her pyjamas, "don't worry I've got this" Hikaru said throwing a soul candy up and catching it with his teeth before swallowing

"now you're lucky I'm very loose with my job so I will let you go if you apologise to the lady for ruining our wonderful time and you crawl back down the vermin infested pipe you crawled up from" Hikaru told the hollow

"I'm not afraid of you I am almost a Vasto lorde" the hollow said

"then I feel bad about doing this" Hikaru said he disappeared then reappeared behind the hollow, a slash appeared across the hollow and it died before it hit the ground

Hikaru went back in to his gigai and escorted Isane back to the hotel, Hikaru was about to open the door to his and Shuhei's room when he heard an "oh no", Hikaru turned to see Isane sitting outside her room, "what's wrong?" he asked

"I forgot the key to my room" she told him

"you can sleep in our room for tonight" Hikaru offered

She thanked him, "where will I sleep?" she asked when she realized there were only two beds

"here" Hikaru said going over to Shuhei's bed and taking Shuhei out of it laying him on the ground without waking him

"thank you" she said again before she climbed in to the bed and went to sleep

End of chapter 11

Someone I now call the convincer convinced me to put that in there but I like it, wrote it myself but sorry it took so long review


	12. Chapter 12-beach day 3

Chapter 12-beach day 3

The captains were 3/4's of the way through their holiday and everybody in Shuhei and Hikaru's room was asleep, Isane was having a pleasant dream when she felt something wrap around her waist and press against her she opened her eyes to come face to face with the girl Shuhei picked up yesterday, Isane screamed and jumped out of the bed landing on the sleeping Shuhei who was still on the floor. Hikaru woke up to the sound of someone screaming, he got out of bed and saw some girl in Shuhei's bed, Isane screaming at the girl and Shuhei looked confused.

"what's going on?" Hikaru asked getting out of bed

"I'll tell you" the girl said picking up her clothes, "this jerk decided to find another girl after he was done with me"

The girl stormed out the door and in to a waiting Renji who was going to complain about the noise, "you could have at least asked me to leave" she screamed in to the room storming off

Isane followed her out of the room thanking Hikaru on the way out leaving Renji very confused about what happened in their room.

Meanwhile Ichigo was spending time with his family and Rukia, "so is it true, you and Ichigo are getting married?" Yuzu asked

"it's not true Yuzu, Ichigo told us yesterday" Karin told her sister

"I just love the idea of Ichigo and Rukia getting married, I can't wait till it happens" Yuzu said

"I haven't even proposed why is everyone talking about us getting married" Ichigo cut in

"so you don't want to get married to me?" Rukia asked clearly angry

"it's not that, I just haven't proposed to you" Ichigo said

"SO THERE WILL BE A WEDDING, I CAN'T WAIT" Yuzu shouted

"I HAVE NOT PROPOSED SO THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING" Ichigo shouted

"ok" Yuzu said sitting down next to Karin, "hey Karin isn't that your old boyfriend over there"

"what are you talking abo…" Karin looked to where Yuzu was pointing, Toshiro had grown a lot in the past 6 years and looked about 20, Karin blushed, "he was never my boyfriend he was just someone I used to play football with and you just thought he was my boyfriend"

"but he looks hot doesn't he?" Yuzu asked looking at Toshiro sitting in the shade

"yes I suppose" Karin said nervous about where this was going

"come with me" Hikaru said dragging Ichigo away, Rukia walked off to find Byakuya

"then why don't you talk to him, you could get back together" Yuzu said

"we were never together in the first place and if he's so hot why don't you talk to him" Karin said

"because I will never go out with a guy my sister has gone out with and you two are perfect for each other" Yuzu explained he logic

"WE NEVER WENT OUT" Karin raised her voice sick of having to repeat herself

"well…"Yuzu started but was interrupted when Rangiku dropped Toshiro in front of the two girls after she dragged him out of the shade

"now talk to her" Rangiku said turning to Yuzu, "Yuzu, Ichigo needs you"

Rangiku and Yuzu left the two alone, "so what are you doing here?" Karin asked

"my lieutenant dragged me over here, to talk to you" he said

"well what do you want to do, those two are looking at us" Karin said pointing to Rangiku and Yuzu who were clearly spying on them

"I don't really want to be here in the first place" Toshiro told her

"well how about we make them think they achieved their goal" Karin said

"that would be fun how do we do that?" Toshiro asked

"we do this" Karin said, she kissed Toshiro before she got up and dragged him away from Rangiku and Yuzu's eyes

They could hear Yuzu and Rangiku squeal as they walked away.

Meanwhile, Hikaru took Ichigo to a secluded place under rocks, "what do you want?" Ichigo asked

"I just came to check in on you and YAAAA!" Hikaru jabbed a syringe in to Ichigo's neck

"aggghh what was that?" Ichigo asked holding his neck

"just taking samples" Hikaru said looking at the blood he took

"I got the feeling you injected me with something" Ichigo said

"no just took some blood" Hikaru said turning to walk off

"wait if you're leaving can you tell Rukia to meet me here also if you find Orihime tell her I want to see her" Ichigo told him

"fine" Hikaru walked off and bumped in to Orihime about 5 minutes later

"Ichigo wants to see you behind those rocks over there" Hikaru told her

"thank you" Orihime said walking to the rocks

"I wonder what he wants" Orihime thought

"can I do this, will she say yes" Ichigo thought playing with the ring box

"will you marry me, will you marry me" Ichigo repeated quietly, "it's not hard"

Ichigo sensed someone walk up to him, "must be Rukia" he thought

Ichigo turned and without looking said "will you marry me" he presented the ring Orihime, "Orihime" he said surprised

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Orihime screamed, surprising Ichigo more, "I always loved you and I thought you never felt the same way but now I know Rukia was just a distraction"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Rukia screamed seeing Ichigo with a ring and Orihime

"Ichigo just proposed to me" Orihime said taking the ring from a stunned Ichigo

"why would he propose to you he is dating me" Rukia said

"well he is obviously in love with me" Orihime said looking at the ring

"ICHIGO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY BELOVED RUKIA!" Isshin jumped out of nowhere and kicked Ichigo in the face

"I always knew he loved me" Orihime said

"no way he is going to do this to me I'll kill him" Rukia said

"you are not killing my fiancée" Orihime said

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ichigo said drawing attention to himself

"I'm sorry Orihime but that ring is not for you I was going to propose to Rukia" Ichigo told her getting the ring back

"then why did you ask to see me?" Orihime questioned

"I was going to propose to Rukia first then I wanted to talk to you since we haven't talked in a few years" Ichigo explained, "so do you forgive me Rukia?"

"yes I do and I will marry you" Rukia said taking the ring from him

"well I have to get back to my job so I'll be going" Orihime said leaving

"well we need to tell the others we're getting married" the couple went to go when a hollow appeared on the rocks above them

"you killed my brother" it said, the hollow had six legs and hammers as hands

"so that lump of fat was your brother" Hikaru said appearing on a rock above Ichigo

"so it was you who killed him, once I consume you and all the captains I will become a vasto lorde" it said charging at Hikaru

Hikaru ate a soul candy, he jumped at the hollow and punched it right in the face before slicing its head off

"this is getting a bit annoying" Hikaru said picking up a hat that looked like Urahara's

"well having all these captain and lieutenant level soul reapers here will attract hollows" Ichigo told him, "and why are you still wearing that hat?"

"I think it looks really good on me" Hikaru said pulling out a fan

"well I thin.." Ichigo was interrupted by Hikaru's phone ringing

"hello" he said answering it, "good thank you"

"who was that?" Ichigo asked

"it was my personal assistant" he told them

"why do you need a personal assistant?" Rukia asked

"it is just an AI I invented to help with things, it was just giving me the results of some tests" Hikaru explained

End of chapter 12

So that's it the holiday will be over soon and I have nothing to say so review


	13. Chapter 13-beach day 4

Chapter 13- beach day 4

"I KNEW IT, YOU AND RUKIA ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER, but I feel bad for Orihime" Yuzu said after Ichigo and Rukia had told her about the proposal

"well better you than Renji" Byakuya told the couple

"what is that supposed to mean?" Renji asked walking up to the group

"well you were my lieutenant and you didn't do that job well" Byakuya said

"but you're fine with her going out with Ichigo?"

"yes because I know Ichigo can take care of her"

"well we have other people to tell" Ichigo said dragging Rukia away from the two captains

Word about their proposal got around and soon everyone knew, the couple were walking along the beach when they heard, "hey Kenny they're over here", the two turned to see Kenpachi flying at them with his sword drawn, Ichigo took a soul candy and blocked the swords strike

"what are you doing?" Ichigo asked

"I wanna know if you getting married will stop you being able to fight me" Kenpachi said

"NO WAY AM I FIGHTING YOU EVER" Ichigo screamed grabbing Rukia and his body and running away as fast as he could

"hey get back here" Kenpachi said running after the two

Hikaru laughed at the idiocy of his colleagues, he had gone for a walk around the town when he found Toshiro with Ichigo's sister making out, "oh just like a normal teenager, he would be so embarrassed if this got out" Hikaru thought taking a picture of the two, Hikaru went back to the beach and found Rangiku

"hey Rangiku I have something for you" he said holding up the camera

"will you tell anyone about you know what?" she asked

"no but I will show you these" Hikaru told her showing her the pictures of Toshiro and Karin

"oh my little shiro is growing up" she said blushing at the pictures

"it is captain Hitsugaya to you and what are you looking at?" Toshiro walked on to the beach as Hikaru hid the camera in his pocket

"nothing" Hikaru said, "so where have you been all morning?"

"I have been out in the town" Toshiro said blushing a bit

"hey have you seen Ichigo's sister, Karin, no one has seen her all morning" Hikaru told the icy captain

"no I have been all alone all morning" Toshiro lied

"well Ichigo just wants to tell her he proposed to Rukia finally"

"well congratulations to the both of them, I'm sure Karin will be happy about that" Toshiro walked away from the two

Further down the beach Karin had walked in to Ichigo and Rukia, "hey Ichigo" she said looking around to make sure no one saw her

"Karin I need to tell you me and Rukia are engaged"

"what now Yuzu has another thing to hold over my head" Karin said imagining all the taunting she would get from Yuzu

"what do you mean another thing?" Rukia asked

"nothing, hey is that Kenpachi" Karin said running away when the couple checked

Nothing much happened for the rest of the day until all the soul reapers gathered on the beach at sundown since this was the last day of their holiday, Hikaru stood in front of them all

"we have had a great time but tomorrow we will have to be back at work, SO TONIGHT WE PARTY HARD" he shouted pulling out giant bottles of alcohol

Ichigo didn't drink anything that night but he still woke up with a headache he opened his eyes and saw he was lying on top of Byakuya with Rukia next to him handcuffed to Byakuya, the three woke up and when Ichigo tried to explore the room he tripped over a sleeping Rangiku she turned in her sleep causing the sheet she was under to fall off her and reveal her naked body, Ichigo immediately covered her back up.

Ichigo walked out of the room and found they were in their hotel he opened the door to Hikaru's room to find Yachiru sleeping in a kiddie pool filled with candy and with a tongue that was now a new colour, Kenpachi was taped to the celling and there seemed to be at least 5 random women in Shuhei's bed and him in the middle of them.

"what the hell happened last night?" Ichigo asked him self

"I don't know" Hikaru said limping up to the captain, Hikaru had cuts and scratches all over his body like he had been fighting a wild animal

"what happened to you?" Ichigo asked him

"I woke up hugging a hungry badger" Hikaru told him

"we need to find Unohana or Isane" Ichigo said wondering where everyone else was

Hikaru stumbled a bit before falling through a closed door in to a room where he found Toshiro asleep in bed with Karin

"what is going on here" Ichigo was angry, Ichigo started to advance on the two

"wait, stop" Hikaru tried before jumping up and injecting something in to Ichigo's neck

After about an hour all the captain's and lieutenants had been found, dress and/or healed, the 25 made their way through the senkaimon to the soul society when they got to the other side everything was exactly the same all the buildings were where they were supposed to be and nothing was on fire.

The head captain turned to the others, "now get back to your squads and continue your work"

All the captains flashed away to go and unpack and continue working.

It had been a week since the captains had come back, Hikaru walked in to the office to find Shuhei doing paper work, "Shuhei you need to do my paperwork for me today, ok" Hikaru said walking in to the captains room to do whatever he did in there, a few minutes later he walked out of the captains room and out of the office he had been leaving Shuhei with all the work for the past few days so Shuhei followed Hikaru to see what he was doing.

End of chapter 13

So what is Hikaru doing all day leaving Shuhei with the paper work who knows well I do, anyway review


	14. Chapter 14-Family

Chapter 14-Family

Shuhei followed his captain out of the Seireitei and in to the 1st district of the Rukongai, Shuhei kept his distance until he stopped at a house in the east 10th district, the area was nice and seemed to be well kept, Hikaru knocked on the door and it was answered by a woman, who looked about 50 or 60, she hugged him and ushered him in to the house

"What is he doing here" Shuhei whispered to himself

He jumped from the tree he was hiding in and looked in to the house through a window to see Hikaru talking to the woman and a man about the same age, "what is going on?" Shuhei asked himself when he heard

"you know I'm very busy mother" Hikaru told the woman

"I know but I miss you and you are always off on dangerous missions" his mother said

"so she's his mother" Shuhei whispered snickering a bit, Shuhei felt something grab his collar and he was dragged through the window and came face to face with his captain

"who is that?" his mother asked

"this is my lieutenant" Hikaru answered, "why are you not doing your paperwork"

"you left me with your paperwork for the last few days and I wanted to see what you've been doing, now I know you've been visiting your mother" Hikaru dropped Shuhei

"this is the first time he has been here in years, so what have you been doing that is more important that visiting your family" Hikaru's mother turned to her son

"well I have ….um…." Hikaru seemed afraid of her

"he has probably been doing important captain things that don't concern us" Hikaru's father stepped in

"HIKARU!" all four of them looked at the door to see a woman about 40 years old holding cake, she ran up to Shuhei's captain and pulled him in to a hug, since she was taller than him his face went right in to her chest.

"this is my older sister, Airi" Hikaru introduced her

"it has been so long since I have seen you" she said, "why are you still hiding you face we're your family"

Hikru nodded his head towards Shuhei, "and who is this?" Airi asked

"I'm Shuhei Hisagi, your brothers lieutenant" Shuhei introduce himself

"mum dad says you should stop running off, he doesn't like it when you ditch him" a girl about 20 walked in

"Hikari look Hikaru is here for once" Airi said

"so where is this husband of yours?" Hikaru asked

"I'm here" a man about that same age as Airi walked in carrying about 5 cases and bags, "Airi told me a lot about her legendary brother, you're a captain aren't you"

"yes I am and you are one of the most successful business men in the soul societ" Hikaru shook the man's hand

"yes I am, Gorou I own the forges that supply the noble families with their weapons" he explained

"so mum has Daichi got here yet?" Airi asked

"who is Daichi?" Shuhei whispered in to his captain

"my older brother" he answered standing on the side lines with Shuhei

"well I'm here now" a man as tall as Airi wearing expensive clothes walked in

"hey Daichi how are you" Hikaru asked with loathing inn his voice

"I'm doing fine, little hiki" the man patted the captain on his head

"I am a captain of the Gotei 13" Hikaru said throwing the hand off his head

"well it seems you haven't changed, could you help Haru with his bags" the man asked

"I'm not helping your son with his bags, I'm just here for dinner then I'm leaving the old man will be calling another captains meeting and I need to finish this month's fanatical reports" Hikaru said putting his arms in his sleeves

"UNCLE HIKARU!" a boy about 12 or 13 dropped the bags he was carrying and ran to the captain, "I got the greatest sword man in the soul society to teach me and I'm sure I can beat you"

"I don't remember teaching you anything about swords, but I do suppose we have a few seconds to spare" Hikaru said walking to the back of the house

Haru drew his sword while Hikaru just stood opposite him doing nothing, Daichi nudged Shuhei and whispered to him, "I don't know how he every became a captain, he hasn't even drawn his sword"

Haru charged at the captain and struck his chest, when the sword was pulled away there was no mark not a scratch, "how is that possible?" Haru asked before Hikaru disappeared then reappeared behind Haru with his swords on the boys shoulder.

"you never had a chance of beating me, I'm just too good" Hikaru said

"that's how he became a captain" Shuhei said to Daichi

The family sat down at the table and started to eat, after about 3 minutes of silence Hikaru's mother asked Hikaru about what has happened in the soul society.

"nothing much lately but I did kill Aizen a few months ago" he told everyone

"do you mean Aizen the traitor who almost killed all the captains?" Daichi asked

"yes" Hikaru answered

"how could you do that?" Haru asked

"my zanpakuto is incredibly powerful" Hikaru just sat there

"well Hikaru you have to stay the night, I never get to see you" Hikaru's mother tried to convince him

"no me and Shuhei have to leave after dinner"

Shuhei just sat quietly and didn't look at anyone, his eyes were wondering around the room and he saw a picture, above the table, of a man about 25 wearing a soul reapers uniform, "is that you?" Shuhei asked his captain

"no that is my oldest brother Tarou" Hikaru told him

"well where is he?" Shuhei asked

"he is dead " Hikaru finished his food and stood up, "goodbye we need to leave"

"what do you mean he's dead what happened to him?" Shuhei asked as the two flew through the trees

"he was a soul reaper and he died nothing odd about the story" Hikaru said speeding ahead of his lieutenant

End of chapter 14

So that was Hikaru's family from his siblings to his nephew ok bye


	15. Chapter 15-inner world

Chapter 15-inner world

It was quiet in the Seireitei and everyone was getting on with work when all of a sudden alarms started going off around squad 5, soul reapers panicked not know what the alarms were for but a few seconds later the alarms shut off and nothing had happened at the same time the captain of the 5th left his room and walked past his lieutenant, who was going to ask about the alarms, the captain flashed to squad 4, "evening, Unohana" he said finding the other captain enjoying some tea in the squad 4 gardens

"what a surprise, I would like to thank you for the holiday you arranged for the captains I feel refreshed" Unohana told him

"well thank you, I was happy to do it"

"you seemed to make an impression on Isane she even told me you let her stay in your room when she got locked out, should I be worried?" she asked

"no you know I respect and fear you too much to do anything with your lieutenant and speaking of Isane I need her to help me with a medical emergency" Hikaru said

"what is it?" Unohana asked

Hikaru pulled his arms out of his sleeves and his right arm was burnt badly, Unohana brushed her hand over the skin inspecting the burn, "Isane" she shouted for her lieutenant

"yes captain" the lieutenant came running

"I need you to take Hikaru to one of the private rooms and treat his arm" Unohana handed him over to her, Isane led him to one of the rooms and told him to sit on the bed, he sat down and while she closed the door he took off his captains coat, leaving his chest bare his removed his scarf to show the extent of the burn, covering some of the right side of his face, most of the right side of his body and his entire right arm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Isane screamed seeing the captain half naked

"you need to see the entirety of the burn to heal it don't you?" he asked

"yes I do" Isane recovered and started to examine the burn, "what happened"

"well, I was building a reactor and when I tried to increase its output it became unstable so I had to deliver a stabiliser right in to the reactor but my delivery system malfunctioned so I had to take the stabiliser and put it in to the reactor by hand, blaa blaa blaa I have burns on half my body and my reactor is broken" he explained

"I'm guessing you wanted me to treat you because I have seen your face" Isane said as she got up to leave, she came back with a grey cream and started to put it over his burns , "this will help heal the burns but you will have to stay here for at least two week"

"ok, so how have you been Isane?" Hikaru asked as she started to apply the cream to his back

"I have been doing my job but Kiyone has been angry that I went on holiday without her but you don't want to hear about my problems" she said going quiet

"oh I don't mind, Mayuri will normally be talking to the scientist in squad 12 and he will go on for hours" Hikaru said

"ok, what are the people in squad 12 like?" the lieutenant asked curious

"well they are nice people but they can be annoying when it comes to research I would disagree with them sometimes and most of the time I was right" Hikaru said, "I was always the smartest on there but no one wanted to admit it, I was the one who came up with the judgement of god"

"what is the judgement of god?" Isane asked as she finished applying the cream and started to use healing kido

"well it is a theoretical concept of a weapon that is capable of destroying the soul society, hueco mundo and the human world" Hikaru told her causing Isane to stop and look at him

"why would you create something like that?" she asked

"I put down all my ideas and the judgement of god was one of them" he told her

"what if captain Kurotsuchi created it?, you know he is crazy enough" Isane asked

"for one it is theoretical and according to my best estimates the smallest you could get the judgement of god to be is about 1000 meters tall, so if someone were to create it you would know, another thing is that to power it you need 1 billion souls and a 10 captain level soul reapers" Hikaru explained

For the two weeks that Isane spent healing the captain they talked about thing that had happened and played games pretty much anything to pass the time until Hikaru could leave, "thank you lieutenant" he said putting on his scarf and started to leave, "for keeping me company"

Hikaru spent the next few days in his lab finishing off whatever project he was working on, Ichigo was walking around the squad 9 barracks after Rukia shouted at him to leave her alone so she could organise the wedding, Hikaru jumped out of nowhere and surprised the strawberry headed captain.

"where have you been, I haven't seen you for weeks" Ichigo said

"I was getting treated in squad 4" Hikaru told his fellow captain

"what do you want?, and don't stab me" Ichigo grabbed his neck protecting it from Hikaru's syringes

"oh don't worry I won't stab you" Hikaru said before he pulled out a powder and blew it in Ichigo's face causing him to drop to the floor, out cold

When Ichigo first woke up he surveyed the room, it was plain with white walls and celling, when he tried to get up he found he was strapped to a bed with a helmet strapped to his head, "where am I" Ichigo asked

"in my lab" Hikaru walked in to Ichigo's view

"what am I strapped to?" Ichigo asked

"something very exciting?" Hikaru said sitting on a chair and putting a similar helmet on his head, Ichigo saw the helmet was connected to freaky looking machine and the machine was connected to his helmet

"what will this thing do?" Ichigo asked trying to get out of the restraints

"what I made it to do or kill us" Hikaru said flipping a switch on the machine, everything went dark

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw he was in a library with the bookshelves going on forever and going up forever, Hikaru appeared next to Ichigo patting him on the back, "it worked perfectly"

"where am I?" Ichigo asked

"you're in my inner world" Hikaru exclaimed, "follow me"

Ichigo followed him as he walked down the endless corridors taking countless lefts and rights until they got to the centre where two figures sat on a table reading books, "how am I here?" Ichigo asked

"that is what my machine does, it transports a soul in to another souls inner world" Hikaru explained

"how are you doing man" one of the figures walked up to them, he was just shorter than Hikaru and wore a metal mask on the left side of his face as well and a bulky gauntlet on his right hand

"is this your zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked

"yes this is one half of Sozo no ochita kamigami" Hikaru introduce his zanpakuto to Ichigo

"and I'm the other half" another person jumped from the table who looked exactly like the one before but he wore his mask on the right and the gauntlet on the left

"and why did you drag me in to this?" Ichigo turned to Hikaru

"I needed to test it so why not you" Hikaru said like it was natural

"why not because there are so many other soul reapers" Ichigo said "I want to leave"

"fine lets go" Hikaru said and everthing went dark again before Ichigo opened his eyes to see he was in the same room as before, Ichigo was unstrapped and he stormed out of the lab.

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16-Wedding

Chapter 16-Weddding

It had been 4 months since Hikaru had dragged Ichigo in to his inner world and today was the day of Ichigo and Rukia's wedding, everywhere in the soul society was peaceful except for squad 5 and squad 9.

"SHUHEI WHERE IS MY CAPTAINS COAT!" Hikaru shouted not being able to find it

"I don't know where it could be captain" Shuhei said as he fixed his clothes for the wedding

"oh great if I can't find it then I will have to ask the head captain for a new one" Hikaru said scared of what would happen

"ARE YOU JOKING, HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOU CAPTAINS COAT" the head captain shouted at him

"well captains lose their coats all the time" Hikaru said

"YES BUT THEY HAD THE EXCUSE OF BATTELING ESPADA" the head captain was furious

Yamamoto got one of his subordinates to fetch him a squad 5 coat and threw it at the captain, "I need to get ready to officiate the ceremony"

Meanwhile everyone in squad 9 could hear Rukia shouting, "GET OUT!" as Ichigo was thrown out of his office.

"HEY THAT IS MY OFFICE YOU CAN'T THROW ME OUT" Ichigo shouted as he marched back in only to have Nemu throw him out again

"I'm sorry but you can't see Rukia before the ceremony" she said bowing before she slammed the door in his face

Ichigo mumbled to himself as he walked out of his barracks and in to the squad 3 barracks to see Renji, "hey Renji" he said as he walked in to the captains office

"hey what are you doing here shouldn't you be with the blushing bride" Renji said as he finished off some paper work

"I can't see her till the ceremony begins" Ichigo explained

"well before you marry Rukia I want to get one thing straight" Renji said putting his pen down

"what is it?" Ichigo asked

"you have to promise that you will protect her and to never hurt her, EVEN IF IT CAUSES YOU BONES TO BRAKE AND YOUR BODY TO BE TORN ASUNDER YOU MUST ALWAYS BE THERE FOR HER NO MATTER WHAT" Renji shouted

"you know I will no need to be so intense" Ichigo promised

"and if you brake this promise I will destroy you" Renji said

"ok I have to go" Ichigo ran out of the barracks and found himself outside squad 6, Byakuya appeared next to the squad 9 captain

"I need to talk to you Ichigo" he said in his usual monotone

'great another person who will want me dead for getting married' Ichigo thought

"as you know Ichigo, Rukia is next in line as head of the Kuchiki clan and since she will become a Kurosaki if I were to die the Kuchiki clan would become the Kurosaki clan, I need to know you will act at least a little like a noble for the sake of the pride of the Kuchiki clan" Byakuya told him

"sure Byakuya" he said and the noble captain walked away

Ichigo walked about a bit more before Hikaru appeared out of nowhere, "hey Ichigo"

"no you stay away from me" Ichigo jumped away from the other captain

"what's wrong buddy?" Hikaru asked

"every time we talk you inject me with things and use me for your experiments" Ichigo said

"don't worry I don't have any need for test subjects right now" Hikaru said

"you are so much like Mayuri it is scary" Ichigo still at arm's length

"well he is my father" Hikaru joked

"WHAT YOU'RE MAYURI'S SON" Ichigo shouted not getting the joke

"no I am not I was joking" Hikaru said before looking at his watch, "any way it's almost time for you to get married"

Hikaru dragged Ichigo all the way to the Kuchiki manor gardens-where the wedding was taking place- and dropped him at the end of the aisle before Rukia walked out in a beautiful dress, "good luck" Hikaru said before taking his seat with the other captains

Ichigo managed to get through the ceremony without messing anything up and now he and Rukia were married, he couldn't believe it he looked around at all his friends and family having fun, "who's ready to have some real fun" Rangiku said holding up bottles of sake

"I am" Shunsui said grabbing one of the bottles before Nanao smashed him on the head with her overly large book

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR DRINKING" she shouted at him as he rubbed his aching head

"oh sweet Nanao why must you torture me by denying my your beauty and denying me my sake" Shunsui was on his knees begging

"and Rangiku what did I tell you about your drinking" the squad 10 captain walked up behind his busty lieutenant

Ichigo laughed at the captains as they disciplined/were disciplined by their lieutenants, "what are you laughing at?" Rukia asked nudging him

"the fact we don't have to save the world and our lives aren't in danger" he said

Rukia was about to say something but Isshin jumped out of nowhere and hugged Rukia, "OH RUKIA, NOW YOU ARE TRULY MY THIRD DAUGHTER OH I'M SO HAPPY, IF ONLY MY DEAR MASAKI WERE HERE SHE WOULD BE SO PROUD, OH HOW I MISS YOU MASAKI"

"get off her you old perv" Ichigo punched his father in the face

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN FATHER, THE MAN WHO RAISED YOU" Isshin started to rant

"shut up as well" Ichigo kicked him in the face, "that is for every morning of my life since I was 12"

Isshin lay on the floor unable to move as Ichigo and Rukia walked off to dance

As all the soul reapers were having fun celebrating the marriage of Ichigo and Rukia a hooded figure stood out of sight and looked on them, he focused in on Hikaru as he dance and drank, "I will end you Hikaru, you took my life and my brother from me I will kill you and prove myself but for now I will collect the other captains" the figure whispered to himself before walking away from the party.

It was after the party when Nanao was dragging the drunk Shunsui to his room she struggled to carry him and when she finally got to his bed side she relaxed a bit, big mistake, the weight of her captain overwhelmed her and she fell on to the bed getting pinned under Shunsui she tried fruitlessly to free herself but after 10 minutes she gave up and looked out of the rooms window, after another 10 minutes she started to drift off to sleep when she saw a hooded figure hanging on to the building opposite, "what is he doing" she whispered to herself

The figure jumped off the building and through the window in to the room drawing two swords, "shakkaho" Nanao fired red energy at the assassin and woke up Shunsui who pulled out his two zanpakuto and attacked the intruder.

Shunsui stabbed with his short sword then went to cut with his long one the assassin blocked both strikes and kicked the captain back, "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyōkotsu" Shunsui released his zanpakuto, "takaoni"

"good" the assassin said as Shunsui jumped and bored down on him, Shunsui cut at him with his short sword and when he used both his swords to block the strike Shunsui thrust his long sword at the assassin's face, the blade bounce off of the assassin's face and ripped off his hood to reveal he was wearing a hollow mask similar to the ones Hikaru use to wear, "I have all I need from you, I will be going now" the assassin jumped out of the window and disappeared in to the night.

End of chapter 16

**Who is this figure and why does he want Hikaru dead and who does he want to prove himself to, I know but you don't in fact leave me your guesses as to who he is and what he wants, any way review tell your friends and stuff **


	17. Chapter 17-Wasn't me

Chapter 17-wasn't me

Ichigo woke up the next day in the squad 9 captains room with Rukia sleeping next to him, 'I am married' he though as Rukia started to wake up

"so how does it feel to be married Mr Kurosaki?" Rukia asked

"exactly the same Mrs Kurosaki" Ichigo answered earning him a fist to the face

"you were supposed to say better because you married me" Rukia pulled her fist from his face

"no this feels familiar" Ichigo said as he rubbed his face

"well good morning lovebirds, did you two have fun last night" Hikaru walked in to the room

"what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked

"I'm here to show you my wedding present to you" he said grabbing Ichigo's wrist and dragging him out of the barracks, right outside of the squad 9 barracks was a giant chappy with Rukia's hair.

"I LOVE IT" Rukia shouted hugging the foot which was twice the size of her

"that's not my present that's from Byakuya" Hikaru dragged Rukia away kicking and screaming

He dragged the couple to a house on the outskirts of the Seireitei, "so where is this present?" Ichigo asked looking around

"it's the house" Hikaru said, causing the couple to gawk at him

"why are you giving us a house and how could you afford one this big?" Ichigo asked staring at it

"well this is my house but I never use it so I'm going to let you have it, also I paid for you honeymoon" he explained

"why are you being so nice?" Ichigo asked suspicious

"no reason I have a lot of money and I'm trying to get rid of some, I'm taking Rangiku shopping next week" he told them

"ok so we get the house no string attached?" Rukia asked

"yes it's your house now" Hikaru threw the keys at Ichigo

The couple was going to go inside when a messenger appeared and told them a captain's meeting was called.

All the captains stood in line as the head captain called the meeting to order, "captain Kyoraku has something he needs to share with all the captains"

Shunsui stepped forward, "last night after the party while I was asleep I was attacked by an assassin"

"did you manage to get a look at his face?" Jushiro asked

"he was wearing a hollow mask similar to Hikaru and he also wielded two zanpakuto" Shunsui told every one

All the captains looked at Hikaru, "wasn't me I was passed out somewhere no way I could have done it"

"what happened to the assassin?" Toshiro asked

"after I released my zanpakuto he fled" Shunsui stroked his chin, "it was weird after I released it he said he had all he needed and left without taking anything"

'no it can't be I killed him' Hikaru thought after hearing what Shunsui said 'I need to investigate this'

"maybe he wanted to study your fighting style" Jushiro said

"he could attack another one of us, I wonder who it will be" Renji said

"if anyone gets their hand on this assassin I would be delighted to dissect him and discover why he did it" Mayuri said

"I doubt anyone will capture him and his intent is not to kill so we should be fine, I suggest we just leave him alone and this pest will disappear" Hikaru said

"no we cannot leave this assassin to his own devices I order all captains to attack this assassin on sight and capture him" the head captain ordered

"I warn you my captains be vigilant this assassin could try to attack another one of you" the head captain dismissed all the captains

'I never did check to see if he was dead and I always hoped he wasn't' Hikaru thought as he left the meeting

Later that night, Soi Fon was getting ready to go to bed when she sensed some one's presence, she grabbed her zanpakuto and blocked their strike just in time it was the same hooded figure she pushed him off her and got in to an attack stance, Hikaru appeared next to her and stuck a syringe in to her neck knocking her out, "is it you?" Hikaru asked pulling off his scarf

"you haven't changed a bit" the assassin said pulling off his mask

"so it turns out you aren't dead" Hikaru stared down the assassin

"revenge is good fuel for the soul"

"why are you here and why now?" Hikaru asked

"I have trained for every day since you killed him and left me for dead all to come back here and destroy these fools for what they did and destroy you for killing him"

"my soul has been heavy with guilt for what happened back then but I have moved on and I believe you should as well" Hikaru pleaded

"no I have seen you, you have not moved on you are just running from that day and today is the day it catches you, too many days?" the assassin asked

"way too many anyway I am telling you leave, I don't want to have to kill you a second time" Hikaru gripped his zanpakuto

"don't make me laugh I have grown more powerful, I WILL MAKE YOU ATONE FOR YOU SINS HIKARU I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID" the assassin shouted at him

"I do not deny I should be punished but you played as vital a role as I did and we should be punished together for the sin is both of ours to bear" Hikaru drew his zanpakuto

"you still see him in your inner world don't you he will always be in there a reminder of your sins" the assassin turned around and walked towards the window, "our battle will not take place now when I kill you it will be spectacular and your blood shall set me free"

The assassin jumped out of the window and disappeared

"you were always the fastest" Hikaru walked out of the captains room

End of chapter 17

**So who is this assassin and what does he want with Hikaru and who did Hikaru kill all those years ago, tell you friends and review tell me what you think will happen**


	18. Chapter 18-tweedledum tweedledee

Chapter 18-tweedledum tweedledee

'so you're back, why couldn't you stay dead' Hikaru thought siting outside his squad

Hikaru had been thinking about how to deal with the assassin without getting the other captains involved, he suddenly sensed someone behind him, he turned round to see Isane standing there, "what brings you here lieutenant Kotetsu?"

"I wanted to become stronger and you're one of the strongest captains" she said

"fine, I need a distraction" Hikaru drew his right sword and charged at her his strike being blocked at the last second, "this is how I learned"

Hikaru jumped back and got into an attack stance, "you need to be faster" he charged and Isane got into a defence stance but Hikaru flashed behind her stopping his blade before it cut her neck, "and you need to be more flexible"

Isane hit him in the stomach with the hilt and jumped out of his range while he was distracted, "good at least you're creative, everything is a weapon if you just believe" Hikaru pulled out his second sword and flew at her again, this time she counted his strike and punched him in the face.

"good you're anticipating my moves with your instincts, there is no time to think in battle you just do" Hikaru disappeared then reappeared above her, she flashed out of the way and fired a shakkaho at him before the dust could settle he jumped out of it and started to slash at her wildly, "once you got your opponent on the defence never let up not till they're down" Hikaru broke her defence and kicked her in to the barracks wall, she dropped to the ground.

"you are strong for a soul reaper but you are not strong enough to stand up to a captain" Hikaru started to walk away

"well I want to be I want to protect my captain everyone else can and I'm afraid I can't" Isane forced herself up and took an attack stance before charging at the captain

Hikaru grabbed her sword with his bare hands, "your captain can protect herself she doesn't need you to do it"

"but I want to help her, the way she helped me" Isane tried to free her sword to no avail

"then play to your strengths, your good at healing do that" Hikaru dropped her sword, "being a soul reaper isn't about the strength of our blades it's about the strength of our spirit and you have a stronger one than some captains"

"but if you really want to become stronger, try to cut me" Hikaru walked a few paces away from her

"fine" Isane charged at him, Hikaru turned his body to doge her attack Isane spun round to slash at him but he just ducked and swung his sword upwards cutting her arm, Isane jumped back "why did you do that, I thought"

"you need to dodge my attacks as well as trying to cut me" Hikaru explained

The two went at it for about an hour with Isane receiving many cuts all over her body and Hikaru didn't have a scratch on him, it started to rain "hey it's raining you should call it a day and go inside" Hikaru dodged a stab to his shoulder but Isane was determined to beat his challenge, she charged at him and Hikaru side stepped and tripped her up sending her in to the wet mud "now you're all muddy you should go back to your squad and clean-up"

'no' Isane thought 'I owe my life to captain Unohana and I will repay her anyway I can' Isane jumped off the ground and started to slash at Hikaru not letting up and giving him no chance to strike back, for a moment time seemed to slow down when Hikaru was ducking under her blade she quickly turned the blade pulling it downwards and cutting Hikaru on the arm.

"well it seems you always had what it takes to protect your captain" Hikaru started to walk away

"no you taught me, didn't you" Isane was unclear on what had happened

"I didn't do anything, you could always protect your captain you just didn't know it" Hikaru walked in to his squad leaving Isane in the rain

Meanwhile in squad 12, Mayuri was running simulations on a spirit particle accelerator, "all these results yield nothing" Mayuri angrily threw something across the room

"you need to focus the resulting energy from the collision through another focusing crystal and it wouldn't hurt of refine them more" Mayuri heard

"as confident as always Hikaru" Mayuri said with venom in his voice

"oh I'm not Hikaru" Mayuri turned to see the assassin with his swords out,

"claw out, ashisogi jizo" Mayuri released his zanpakuto giving his chuckle as he did, "oh this is exciting I can't wait to cut open your head and see how that tiny brain of yours works"

The assassin charged at him Mayuri flashed behind him and attempted to stab him but the captains strike was blocked , "great now to make sure he comes" the assassin said

"what are you babbling about?" Mayuri asked

"nothing you need to worry about" the assassin pushed Mayuri off him and flashed behind him and slashed the captain across his back then he appeared in front of him and slashed his chest the assassin attacked Mayuri from all angles until he was on his knees, "I have a message for him, tweedledum tweedldee the number I'm thinking of is the number" the assassin disappeared leaving Mayuri bloody on the floor

Minutes later Nemu found him and healed her captain, now all the captains were in a meeting , "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, THIS ASSASSIN IS TO BE FOUND AND KILLED ON SITE HE MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO ATTACK ANY MORE PEOPLE" the head captains stick struck the floor, "now captain Kurotsuchi what can you tell us"

"the assassin was incredibly fast I am ashamed to admit it but I could barely see him, the assassin also told me which captain he would attack next" Mayuri said

"who is it?" the head captain asked

"Renji" Mayuri told every one

"what did he say exactly?" Hikaru asked

"tweedledum tweedledee the number I'm thinking of is the number" Mayuri recited

"so it would be the number 3" Byakuya said

'7' Hikaru thought 'he is trying to draw me out'

"the assassin is trying to draw all the captains to one place so captain Abarai will call the rest of us when the assassin attacks" the head captain dismissed them

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19-Hiraku

Chapter 19-Hiraku

Sajin sat in his office waiting for the signal from Renji, he was doing paper work when he heard, "good thing none of you figured it out" Sajin drew his zanpakuto and saw the assassin sitting in the window, "now we wait"

"for what?" Sajin asked pointing his blade at the man

"for me" Hikaru appeared next to the giant captain

"good you're here w….." Sajin was cut off by Hikaru sticking a syringe in him

"sorry but this is my fight" Hikaru said

"why Hikaru" Sajin fell to the floor

"so glad you remembered and here I thought you had forgotten all about me"

"no it was one of the last good memories I have of you" Hikaru thought back

**Flashback**

Hikaru was slashing at a dummy slicing it to bits when he felt someone flick his head, "hey Hikaru I got a riddle for you?"

"what is it I doubt you could out smart me" Hikaru said

"tweedledum tweedledee the number I'm thinking of it the number"

"3" Hikaru said instantly

"no 7" he let out laugh flicking Hikaru on the head again

**End flashback**

Hikaru drew his zanpakuto along with the assassin, "AWAKEN AND ILLUMINATE, SOZO NO OCHITA KAMIGAMI" they were both now wearing black shoulder guards and silver gauntlets

"I have spent years collecting zanpakuto, I wanted to have all the captains zanpakuto as well but as long as I get to kill you, now conceal" the room filled with mist

"GET BACK HERE" Hikaru ran in to the mist and slashed at a shadow only to find mist, "WHERE ARE YOU"

"I'm here, I'm all around you" Hikaru couldn't tell where his voice was coming from, Hikaru jumped to the side just as a sword came out of the mist

He ran towards where it had come from and came face to face with Tarou, "no you're dead, you can't be here" Hikaru backed away in shock

"but I am here don't you see me" Tarou said reaching for Hikaru, Hikaru swatted his hand away

"NO I KILLED YOU, I SAW YOU DIE YOU'RE DEAD" Hikaru shouted at his brother

"why did you kill me?" Tarou asked

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident" Hikaru was frozen in place

"even so you must pay, don't you agree?" Tarou just stood there looking at Hikaru

"yes but WHY NOW?" Hikaru screamed tormented

"I sent him now because you stole his life as well as mine" Hikaru dropped his zanpakuto and fell to his knees, "just give up and this can all be over"

"fine I give up, I must pay for what I have done" Hikaru fell on to his hands and bowed his head as tears fell from his eyes

"good now you can die" Tarou's form shifted and changed in to the assassin's with his sword raised, he was about to bring it down when

"Bushogoma" a whirlwind came inbetween Hikaru and the assassin, Shunsui and the other captains ran in to the room

"what is going on here?" the head captain demanded

"my exit" the assassin disappeared

Hikaru was taken to squad 1 and was now standing before the captains and lieutenants, "first thing first why did you drug captain Komamura?"

"the assassin is after me so he is mine to take out and mine alone" Hikaru told them

"and why exactly is this assassin after you?" Byakuya asked

"his name is Hiraku and he is my twin brother" he told them

"and why is he after you?" Renji asked

"it started years ago, we were always the best of friends we shared everything secrets, a face and unfortunately a zanpakuto" Hikaru started

Flashback

"I just learned the name of my zanpakuto so you're going down Hikaru" Hiraku said

"I have learned my zanpakuto name before you so I'm gonna win" Hikaru drew both his zanpakuto along with his brother

"this is a friendly match on need for threats" Tarou stood on the side lines

"I DON'T CARE, NOW AWAKEN AND ILLUMINATE, SOZO NO OCHITA KAMIGAMI" they both shouted before charging at each other, just before their blades were going to clash Tarou's sword got inbetween them

"what are you doing?" they both asked

"you both have the same zanpakuto" Tarou looked at them in shock

"I never noticed but I guess we do" Hiraku scratched the back of his neck

"you're so stupid" Hikaru said

"and you're slow" Hiraku came back

"THAT WAS WHEN WE WERE LITTLE" Hikaru shouted at him

"no you can't have the same zanpakuto" Tarou said

"why?" they both asked turning to their older brother

"central 46 will force you to kill each other if you have the same zanpakuto" Tarou told them, "there are legends about it"

"I would never kill my clone" they both said

"we agreed you were my clone" Hikaru said

"no you were my clone" Hiraku stated

"you two go do something else I'll figure this out" Tarou walked off worried

Later that night, Tarou sat in their family's garden when Hiraku came up to him, "what is it?" Tarou asked

"I don't want to kill Hikaru so I will give up sozo" Hiraku raised his sword about to break it on the other one when he heard

"NOOOO" Hiraku side stepped as Hikaru flew out of nowhere and accidently ran Tarou through, Tarou drooped to the ground coughing up blood

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HIKARU, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" Hiraku charged at the future captain

Hikaru jumped out of the way of his brothers blade and got in to a defence stance blocking all the incoming strikes "d-d-ddon't" Tarou tried to stop them but was too weak

Hikaru countered an incoming strike and punched Hiraku in the face breaking his defence and running him through, Hiraku fell on to Hikaru's shoulder, "I will not die, I will hunt you forever and will not stop until you have paid for what you have done here today" Hiraku whispered in his ear, "you will not be happy until I run you through like you have run me through"

Hikaru dropped Hiraku on the ground and ran to Tarou's side, "d-d-don't kill each other, please" he said weakly

"don't worry we're both still alive" tears started to fall from both their eyes as Tarou started to glow and turn to reishi

End of flashback

Hikaru finished reciting his story to the captains and lieutenant s, "wait I thought you only had two brothers" Shuhei said

"well I actually have four" Hikaru corrected him

"so he want's revenge and is collecting our zanpakuto to do it" Ichigo summarized, "so we just don't release out zanpakuto and he's stuck he can't kill us or gain out zanpakuto"

"no he would just kill you" Hikaru stated

"but he would lose our zanpakuto" Renji said

"not true, I told you that I gain new zanpakuto by meeting their released form in battle but I can also gain someone's zanpakuto by killing them but it is dangerous I will take their zanpakuto spirit and if I take too many zanpakuto spirits they can and will crush my own soul"

"so have you taken any zanpakuto spirits?" Renji asked

"yes one" Hikaru told them

"so head captain what are we to do about Hiraku?" Byakuya asked

"you will do nothing I will face him" Hikaru said walking to the door when someone grabbed his arm, he turned to see Isane

"if you go then he will kill you" she said trying to pull him back

"so what it is what I deserve for what I have done and who would care" Hikaru said in monotone

"I would because- because I love you Hikaru, you helped me become stronger and everyone needs you" Isane confessed

Hikaru steeled his heart, "that maybe but I still have to face him" Hikaru pushed Isane off of him and walked out stopping at the door

"when you meet my brother release your zanpakuto and tell him I will be wanting to finish the battle we never started" Hikaru took off his captains coat and walked out leaving it on the ground

End of chapter 19

**So the assassin is Hikaru's brother who saw that coming and it was Hikaru who killed his brother any way review, tell your friends and stuff**


End file.
